


Kingdom Of Hearts

by bluesrainbows



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesrainbows/pseuds/bluesrainbows
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler





	1. Beaumont and Fowler History

The Beaumont's have ruled over Sapin since before the 1700s. The torch being passed down from Alpha to Alpha. Always the firstborn Alpha of the family, female or male. Their home is placed in the capital of Madrid. The torch now soon will be passed down to Rye, first Alpha born from his generation, Robbie his older brother being a Beta, and his two younger twin brothers Sammie and Shawn also Alphas. Rye, Sammie, and Shawn stay in a cabin just outside of Madrid with their mother for safety. Their older brother, as a Beta not needing protection, had left the capital young and never returned. 

The Fowler's have ruled over France since the 1800s. Same as the Beaumont's torch, it has always passed down from Alpha to Alpha, always the firstborn. Their home is placed in the capital of Paris. Andy's mother is the Alpha and Queen. His father passed away two years after Andy was born, leaving him, his Alpha brother Damien, his Beta sister Telsa, and his mother alone. All four of them living in the capital since Andy's mum did not want another protecting him as he was an Omega. 

This book is based in the 21st century so they have the technology. As well as they wear everyday clothes just like we do. Except for formal events. Although Rye has a passion for even showing up to formal events in joggers.


	2. Robbie Did What?

*Rye's POV*

A knock sounded on my door and I groaned in response not wanting to climb out of my satin sheets. I stretched and yawned before I heard yet another knock.

"What?" I moaned out in frustration.

"Master, King Beaumont needs to see you." I hear my best mate say from the other side of the door.

I roll my eyes at the name he calls me. I get out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers, joggers, and a Nike "Just Do It" T-shirt. Yes, I sleep naked, is that a crime?

"Come in Mikey," I say finally and I hear him use his spare key to unlock my door.

"Master." He says.

"Michael Cobban. Call me Master one more time and I'm throwing you in the dungeons." I sass.

"We don't have dungeons anymore Rye." Mikey answers rolling his eyes.

I huff in annoyance then lean down to peck his lips. In a friendly way of course. Being as he was also an Alpha, and my "slave" as my father put it.

"We will when I become King," I state jokingly as I walk past him toward the front door.

"I'm driving you. An Uber will take too long to get here." Mikey says jogging to catch up with me.

"This is that serious then? To the point where you will actually walk into that castle with me?" I say sounding surprised.

"There's no fucking way I'm stepping foot in that castle mate. Not unless you're at the altar and I'm your best man." He says quickly. "I'll be sitting outside in my car waiting for you during this meeting."

I sigh but climb into Mikey's Dodge Challenger. Neither of us talks as we take the secret passageway to the castle, along the winding path of paved curves through a huge forest. I watch as I see some of my father's pack playing in their wolf forms. I miss that. Ever since we were attacked when I was young I was never allowed out to play, my father scared that the throne would be taken by someone other than me. I hear Mikey clear his throat.

"We're here." He almost whispers.

I jolt upright, finally noticing how much I had been daydreaming. I leaned over kissing his cheek quickly before climbing out.

"Thanks, babe!" I yell as I run off, the car door slamming shut behind me.

Making my way to the meeting room quickly I push the doors open and everyone's eyes are on me. My father pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs and points to the throne chair next to him. Hastily I make my way past about 20 men in suits. Suddenly I feel very underdressed.

"You didn't tell Mikey this was formal." I hiss under my breath.

"Like you would have listened Ryan." My father hisses back.

We both look back towards the men and I bow lightly in respect, them doing the same before all of us sit down.

"This is Ryan, my son, whom we have been inquiring about for the past week." My father speaks up finally to the others.

Past week? PAST WEEK?! What in the hell is going on in the kingdom?

"Ryan, you probably have not been notified of what your brother has been up to since his absence." A gentleman speaks up in front of me.

I whip my head toward the voice, intrigued about what he knew about my brother that I did not.

"This is the spokesperson for the French kingdom north of us." My father speaks up.

I look oddly in his direction.

"Why is the King or Queen not here instead?" I ask, quite confused.

"Sir, the King died years ago, and the Queen refuses to leave her children. I am actually her brother." The gentleman in front of me speaks up again.

I nod my head in understanding, also in a way telling him to continue as I lace my fingers together.

"You're brother. Well, he is in quite a lot of trouble. He, after deciding to go rogue from your father's kingdom, came to ours and tried to take one of the Queens' children for his own. You see, they believe they had fallen in love and were going to run away. He is now locked in a cell, awaiting a pardon. Of course, over the past week, we have decided on a trade." He smiles kindly at me, as my dad clears his throat.

"Son. You will be 18 soon. This also means that we would already be looking for a mate for you in the first place. I also know that we had promised we would allow you to find a mate of your own. But the only way to get your brother out of that cell was to arrange a marriage between you and Frances Royal Omega." My dad rushes out.

I stand abruptly, full of anger. I can feel my body trying to shift, and I know my eyes are a dangerous blood-red color. My fangs coming in fully.

"What?" I seethe.

"Ryan calm down." My father says, all the men in the room backing away even my own father.

"Calm down?" I laugh hysterically. "CALM DOWN?"

Picking up a chair I chuck it across the room and it breaks apart like a toy against the farthest wall. My breathing is ragged as I storm out, down the steps, and the last thing I see is Mikey's shocked face as I shift from running off into the forest.


	3. He's Not Happy

*Andy's POV*

"Andy?" I hear a yell from my chambers door.

I run to it excitedly as I recognize the voice.

"Uncle Kane! How did it go in Spain?" I ask as I whip the door open.

But as I look over his disheveled appearance I knew something bad had happened.

"Andy, we need to sit." He said calmly, nudging me towards my balcony seats overlooking the part of my garden, and part of the river.

"What happened?" I asked as I curled up onto my favorite chair, Kane smiling at me sadly as he remembers it used to be my fathers before he passed.

"Prince Rye had been promised an unarranged marriage prior to our pardon." Kane sighed out.

"He wasn't very happy then?" I ask, casting my eyes to the floor.

"No," Kane says quite bluntly.

"He doesn't even know I'm a male Omega either does he?" I ask.

"No," Kane answers yet again.

My shoulders slumped. The day my mother came up with the idea I was so happy. I had been following Prince Rye for a long time on social media and had immediately fallen in love. Even two years younger than I, it was hard to not fall in love with the beautiful Alpha.

"Prince Rye was very upset and had run off a couple of days ago. But we have since sat down with the King and have gotten signatures from both Prince Rye and the King on the pardon. In a week's time, you will be married to Prince Rye." My Uncle sighs. "I only hope that Rye is going to treat you like the Prince you are. And does not act out the way I saw him act out that first morning."

***

Kane had left not long after our short conversation. I sat in my father's chair thinking over what was about to happen in a week. I was to marry a complete stranger, more or less. Yes, I had followed him on social media, but everyone put up a fake persona there. But not only did I have to marry this Alpha, but I would also be moving to Spain officially. A light knock pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I yell out, not wanting to move from the balcony. The door creaked open, and in came Brooklyn, my best mate.

He smiles at me shyly from the door. I stand up and we run towards each other to hug.

"I can't believe you are getting married in a WEEK!" He squeals.

"You're coming with me right?" I ask right away as we pull away.

"Of course! I'd like to see a whole new selection of Alpha's anyways." Brooklyn throws me a flirty wink.

I laugh pulling him to my bed with me as we tangle ourselves together, kisses getting messy. Out of breath, we pull away.

"I don't know what he'll think," I admit out of nowhere. "They didn't tell him I was male."

I look off away from Brooklyn, but he pulls me back, kissing my lips softly.

"He'll fall in love, even if he doesn't want to." He whispers to me.

"You think so Brooky?" I ask innocently.

"I know so."

Sighing at his answer, I crawled on top of him, leaning down for a chaste kiss. But as I pull away he whines, pulling me back in for a much rougher kiss. Rocking against each other slowly.

***

*Third Person*

A bit over a thousand kilometers away, Mikey groans as Rye pushes him against a wall.

*Rye's POV*

"Shit Rye." Mikey moans as yet another picture falls off the wall.

I grind my cock against him as my lips attach to his neck. He whines, so unalpha like. But I had that effect on everyone in the kingdom except my family members. My Alpha persona so strong, even more so than my father in the past couple of years as he's grown weaker.

"Not going to always be able to do this you know?" Mikey says as I now throw him to my bed, crawling up between his legs.

I capture his lips in mine, and he grips at my hair, roughly pulling before flipping us over. On top now he starts to roll his hips against mine.

"Like my Omega will care. This is a normal thing. I'm not letting a little Omega from an arranged marriage ruin my fun." I answer roughly.

Reaching up I yank Mikey's face back down to mine into a biting kiss. Mikey's and I's hips move quicker, both of us coming close to our orgasms.

"Fuck!" We say in unison, both our cock's twitching and releasing.

"Seriously, Rye. You need to understand that this Omega is it. You get no redo's." Mikey says finally out of breath, still perched over my waist, just sat there comfortably.

"You know, they didn't even tell me their gender other than Omega," I say.

"Like you would really care." Mikey sasses, motioning towards our cocks.

I can feel my eyes flare red, and Mikey slips off me quickly with fear in his eyes for the first time ever.

"Mike," I say, sitting up and reaching for him.

But he flinches back and runs out of the room. Well fuck.


	4. France to Spain

*Andy's POV*

"Love you don't need your suppressants." My mother states as she picks up the bottle.

I take it from her hands, packing it anyways.

"Sorry mum, but he doesn't even know I'm male. I may need suppressants for a while." I answer.

Turning around I make my way to my closet, now pretty much empty except the few things from my childhood that my mum wanted me to keep. I sighed sadly looking at the empty space.

"You'll love it there." My mum tries to convince me.

There's a knock on the door and Brooklyn's head pops around.

"Sorry to interrupt madam, but Prince Andy has my suitcase," Brook says formally.

"Love, how many times have I told you to call me mum." My mum sighs, pulling him in for a hug. "Can't believe you're leaving too. You've become another child to me." She pecks his forehead before letting him retrieve his suitcase.

"You better be back here soon! I told you to pack last night." I yell after the other Omega as he runs towards the direction of his room.

My mum laughs and sighs at the same time shaking her head before she pecks my cheek and makes her way out as well. Leaning down I zip up my last suitcase and climb into bed exhausted from all the commotion of today.

———————

Woken up about an hour later, I groan as I watch some of the castles slaves taking my things and making their way to what I guess was the private jet my family takes. Sitting up I stretch only to be tackled back down by Brooklyn.

"I'm so excited!" He exclaims, cuddling into my side.

I yawn again, relishing in the comfort of Brooklyn's body next to mine. Slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

—————

The next time I wake up it's to the sound of a seatbelt clicking. The one around my waist in particular. I look up to meet Damien's gaze.

"Morning brother." He states, with a sad look on his face.

We hadn't seen each other for a year. Him being too busy ruling alongside mother to have time for me and Telsa anymore. I notice he turns to walk away but I reach forward quickly, taking his hand in mine.

"Stay," I state quietly.

Damien follows the request, sitting down beside me with his lip between his teeth.

"I'm sorry." He states finally after we made the altitude we needed.

"Sorry for what Dam?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I was never around. You never got to properly see how an Alpha should treat you because I was never around to do it. And now we're on our way to a foreign country where you're to be married off to their eldest Alpha. I've heard about his reputation. He gets so easily angered. God, I wish mum would have made a different decision." Damien rambles.

"This isn't your fault Dam. If anything this would be my Alpha's brother's fault." I answer.

It felt weird to already call Rye mine. But that's the way it would be by Friday night.

"I will be fine with him. It is law in their country that Alpha's may not harm their Omegas no matter what. And the punishment for harming even goes for a Royal." I state the fact like it was nothing.

I had spent the past week reading up on laws and customs. Knowing I wouldn't be coming back to France for a long time. Silence falls between us and I fall asleep on his shoulder.

—————

The landing in Spain was rough, jolted awake. Brooklyn was now beside me instead of Damien which makes my heart drop. But my mood lightens as he makes his way to me, telling me and Brooklyn's bodyguard to go protect my mum instead.

"Ready?" He asks both me and Brooklyn, but I can tell the question is pointed more towards me.

At this point, it was taking all my willpower to not panic. But I nod yes anyways before Damien turns around and makes his way in front of us. Following close behind we step off the last steps of the plane.

"Andy! Welcome!" Someone says.

I look up to see the King and Queen arm in arm. They look so happy to see me. My guess is mainly because Robbie would be on the next plane flying in.

"Hello King and Queen Beaumont," I say formally bowing towards both, now noticing Brooklyn was no longer next to me.

"No need to be formal Son." King Beaumont spoke up.

I blush at the term "son". I nod quickly, and we are on our way off the tarmac.

"Robbie will be landing in 15," Damien states walking up to us three.

King Beaumont sighs in relief, and I can see his hand twitch in anticipation. I flinch, knowing exactly what he was going to do to Robbie when he got back.

"May I be taken to my room?" I ask the Queen quickly.

"Of course darling. Brooklyn and you will be sharing until the wedding." She turns to call over a guard.

My entire clan follows suit behind me and Brooklyn, except my mother who is waiting for Robbie's landing with Uncle Kane.

\--------------

Unpacking the last of Brooklyn's shirts into his closet I hear our door click open. Knowing that everyone else had gone and Brooklyn was asleep I turn towards the noise. My eyes widen as I catch a whiff of his scent. Alpha. I back up to the point where my back meets the door behind me.

"Don't worry Omega. I'm Prince Rye's best mate Mikey. Not here to hurt you." Mikey states to me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stumble over my words.

"Just wanted to see you for myself," Mikey answers, looking me up and down.

I can hear Brooklyn shuffle around in the bed, then a sigh as he finds a comfortable position again.

"Why?" I ask, petrified as he gets closer.

"Rye let's just say, is going to like you." He smirks, and I pale.

"Where is Rye?" I ask.

"Gone. Has been in his wolf form since the day after he signed the pardon. Pissed about the agreement. Better letting his aggression out that way than breaking more chairs in the meeting room." Mikey states casually.

So Rye really was as aggressive as Damien put on. Great. Brooklyn shifts again but this time yawning and opening his eyes. He instantly crawls quickly back towards the bed's headboard and whimpers.

"It's ok. I won't touch you." Mikey says soothingly, and both Brooklyn and I calm instantly.

Till I shake my head clear, my anger rising.

"You did not just release pheromones in my room." I hiss.

Mikey back's up raising his hands.

"I'll leave." He states, walking backward out the door.

I look over to Brooklyn and his eyes are glazed over. I run to him pulling him to me.

"Brooky. Come back to me, darling. You can't drop right now." I whisper frantically, searching for my phone.


	5. I Don't Want You

*Andy's POV*

Finally, I find my phone on the dresser across the room, before running back to Brooklyn's side. Quickly I dial my mother's number.

"Andy? Love is everything ok? You know I'm in a meeting." She says, annoyance in her voice.

"Brooklyn dropped," I answer, my voice cracking in despair.

"I'm sending someone your way darling." I hear her say with panic in her voice and then the line goes dead.

***

*Rye's POV*

When I finally walk into the castle for the first time in days, everything is in disarray and people are running about. I grab onto one of the servants.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"An Omega dropped." The servant answers, knowing they cannot lie to me.

"Not my Omega right?" I ask, the words "my" and "Omega" sounding odd together coming out of my mouth.

"No sir. His friend." I instantly drop my hand.

So I am to be married to a male Omega. I hold my anger in, making my way to the meeting room without another word to the servant. I throw the doors open and everyone in the room jumps.

"Rye. Son. Very nice to see you. Please come in and sit." My father says to me, not noticing the anger forming on my face.

"Would you like to explain to me why you hadn't told me my Omega to be was a male, father?" I seethe, spewing "father" out with venom in my voice.

Most in the room look at me in shock. One stands up, and he doesn't look familiar at all but I can feel Alpha radiating off of him.

"I think you need to sit down Prince Rye." He speaks with such authority.

"I think you're forgetting who's kingdom you're in." I hiss.

"Sit." My father commands in his Alpha voice, and before I can even fight it, my body follows the order sitting on its own accord. "Rye, this is Prince Damien, soon to be King Damien once his mother steps down. Treat him with respect."

I don't say a word. Staring daggers in Damien's direction as he sits again, a woman taking his hand, whom I guess would be Queen Fowler. Finally, I let my eyes roam the room, and I see Robbie, sat hand in hand with a beautiful young lady. Must be the Queens' daughter. Nice to see him home finally. Even with a few new fresh bruises.

***

The meeting drones on and on till I hear the door to the meeting room click open. I watch as my father's eyes light up and a smile comes across his face. I turn in the direction of his stare, to see an absolutely beautiful blonde haired boy standing in a plain black t-shirt, and white skinny jeans. Even the simple look, with his hair, ruffled, I can't help it when my breath hitches at the sight.

"Prince Andy! Welcome! I hope your friend Brooklyn is being well taken care of." My father says as he makes his way over.

"Yes, thank you so much for the immediate assistance with the dropping situation." The gorgeous boy states.

My entire persona changes as I notice that this boy was my Omega to be from his and my father's conversation. Quickly I stand abruptly, leaving the meeting room. I refused to admit any attraction towards him. I was NOT gay. The only reason I would be with him, was because this was arranged.

———————

*Andy's POV*

I watched as Prince Rye stormed past me and out of the meeting room. I stand there, having to catch my breath. He was even more gorgeous in person. I saw King Beaumont give me a sad look as he watched Rye leave.

"He'll come around be eventually." He speaks up.

————————

"Brooky?" I asked cautiously as I walked into our room.

"Andy?" I hear a small voice from the other side of the room.

I rush toward him, engulfing him in a hug. Then take his face in my hands looking him over. His eyes are still slightly hazy.

"That Alpha could have killed me," Brooklyn says quietly.

"I don't think he intended to make you drop darling," I whisper, before pulling him down to cuddle with me.

"How was today?"

"I don't think Prince Rye wants me." I look away, tears glistening. "He took one look at me and stormed out."

"He'll come around." I laugh almost hysterically at the comment.

"Everyone keeps telling me that."


	6. A Deal

*Rye's POV*

"Ryan Leonard Beaumont, this is the last time I will tell you to get up before I send for your father." I hear Mikey yell from my door.

Truth is, I hadn't even slept. Laid in bed last night, all I could think of was my wedding today. I spent a good half of the night punching walls and breaking things. Then the rest was resisting the urge to jack off to pictures of my beautiful Omega to be. Wait, no, he's not beautiful. Stop thinking of him that way. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the door swings open.

"Oh, you are awake," Mikey says, making his way to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Haven't slept," I answered truthfully, before pulling Mikey toward me.

Our lips meet and I groan at the contact. Trying my best to ignore my thoughts of Andy. I crawl over the top of him pushing his back to the bed before slipping my T-shirt off.

"Rye. No. Stop." Mikey says pushing me off his lap finally.

"Don't want to," I say a bit aggressively, getting back over him and pinning his hands above his head.

"You're getting married today. Stop." Mikey says. The word stop being more of a plead now.

I let go of his hands, crawling off him and heading to the bathroom. But when I make it back, dripping water down my chest, Mikey is gone.

"Damn it Mikey I'm sorry," I say to the empty room.

At that moment there's a timid knock on my door.

"Yes?" I say out loud.

Without announcing who it is the door is clicked open and there stands my Omega. Looking a mixture of terrified, tired, and sad. I hold my ground, taking all my willpower to not rush to him. My inner wolf screaming at me to hold Andy.

"Look. I know you obviously don't want me. That's fine. I get it. I'm not female. This is arranged. All I'm asking for is for you to be decent for one whole night. The wedding at least. I know they expect us to sleep in the same room for the first night, but after that, I will share with Brooklyn again." He rushes out tiredly.

Without even intending to, an aggressive growl rumbles up my chest. How dare an Omega speak to me like that. But before I get a real chance to be angry Mikey walks up behind Andy.

"Oh love, you two aren't supposed to see each other on your wedding day!" Mikey says, and I can tell by his tone that he's really saying 'You damn well know better than to hurt him, Ryan'.

I watched as Andy turned around with a slight smile on his face. And I feel my breath catch from the gorgeous sight. I shake my head to clear it.

"Mikey hi! Yes sorry. I wanted to talk to him quickly about something." Andy plays innocence well.

Andy turns and walks off with Mikey as they talk and I growl in frustration before throwing one last chair at my bedroom wall. This wouldn't be my bedroom in the castle after tonight anyway. Andy and I would be moved to the uppermost level of the castle for the protection of the newest Royal Omega.

***

*Andy's POV*

"So what did you really talk to him about?" Mikey asked me.

"I don't think he likes me at all Mikey." I avoid the question skillfully.

Mikey sighs in frustration as we stop in front of my and Brooklyn's room. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looks up.

"He does. He's just in denial. He's never admitted he was gay or bi or whatever to himself."

"You know you can come in and sit if you would like."

"I don't want to upset Brooklyn again. We didn't have the best start. He still turns and runs from me every time he sees me or hears me now."

"Pretty sure that's because he likes you."

Mikey shakes his head as I open the door making my way in, Mikey against his better judgment follows me in. I watch as Brooklyn freezes across the room, like a deer in headlights as he sees Mikey next to me.

"Hi," Mikey says.

"Hello." Brooklyn squeaks out.

I smile lightly at the two before making my way to the bathroom to start getting ready.

***

I didn't hear a sound when I got out of the shower so I thought nothing of it when I walked out into the bedroom with nothing but my boxers on. But as I opened the bathroom door I was met with the sight of Mikey and Brooklyn shirtless. Mikey overtop of Brooklyn in between his legs, mouths roaming each other. My face gets hot and I quickly clear my throat. Both their faces whip in my direction.

"Shit." They say in unison, detaching themselves from each other.


	7. I'm Married?

*Rye's POV*

Standing at the altar felt odd. After all these years of my parents promising me that I wouldn't have an arranged marriage. And now here I was, waiting for Andy to come down the aisle. Even though I didn't even know him.

***

*Andy's POV*

"I can't do this," I say frantically.

"Yes you can," Brooklyn says in front of me, holding me by my shoulders.

Mikey makes his way over to us, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, and wrapping his other arm around Brooklyn's waist. I would have smiled at the sweet gesture if I wasn't having a panic attack.

"He doesn't even like me," I say my breath becoming shorter.

"Calm down," Mikey whispers.

Before I know it I feel fine and again and I look and both Brooklyn and Mikey confused.

"Did you two seriously scent me at the same time?" I whine.

Both of them smile and laugh looking away embarrassed. I roll my eyes at the fact that they're too cute for their own good already.

"Andy! It's time." Queen Beaumont says from the door.

My nerves spike almost immediately again.

"It's going to be ok darling." My mum whispers to me as she takes my arm in front of the entrance.

I hear the music start to play and the doors in front of us open. I watch as everyone goes ahead of us to stand then finally looking up to the altar. My breath catching as I see my future husband standing there at the altar.

"He's gorgeous," I say without being able to stop myself.

Soon enough we're walking and then I'm standing in front of Rye hand in hand. The ceremony droning on and on. I didn't know Spain's customs took so long.

"You look beautiful." Rye whispers across to me.

I look up to him in utter shock and he looks back to me with the same look in his eyes as if he hadn't meant to let that slip.

***

Walking hand in hand behind a servant we are lead to our room. It felt odd holding Rye's hand. His was so much bigger than mine. I kept my face toward the ground to hide my blush.

"Here we are." The servant spoke up.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, not even noticing we had been stopped for a while. As the servant walked away Rye dropped my hand and walked into the room. I let out a bit of a sad sigh following him in. I heard the slam of the bathroom door and I flinched before slowly stripping from my suit. Curled up in the covers and drift in and out of consciousness.

"Andy?" I hear someone whisper.

I groan in response.

"Move over. You're taking up the whole bed." I hear the voice more clear now and I recognize it to be Rye.

"Sleep on the fucking couch." I hiss back with my eyes still closed.

I gasped, my eyes flying open as I'm picked up and thrown to the other side of the bed.

"Don't talk to me like that Omega." Rye spews out.

I hold in my tears, my entire body shaking. I get up and make my way to the balcony off our room and sit on one of the chairs never looking back at Rye. I stay like that, awake in the chair until the sun begins to rise.

***

*Rye's POV*

Laying there I watched as he walked away toward the balcony. I didn't mean to hurt him. But he just makes me so angry so easily. And I can't show that I care for him. I'm not gay and I never will be. I never fall asleep. Watching him shiver and start to cry. It broke my heart. The sun began to rise, and before I had a chance to stop myself I was speaking.

"Andy come here," I say loud enough to hear.

He jumps at the sound of my voice. What have I done? He's scared of me. But he does as I request, walking to my bedside. I scoot back, taking his hand in mine and pulling him under the sheets next to me. I can tell he's surprised by this but I ignore it. Pulling him flush against me with an arm around him I feel him relax. Looking down I see he's already asleep.

***

When I wake up he's still there. Sound asleep, laying on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair until I feel him starting to stir. It takes him a couple of seconds to recognize where he is till he rips himself from me. I can't even get a word out of my mouth as he quickly grabs clothes, putting some on, and leaving quickly.

"I'm sorry Andy," I say to an empty room, my heart shattering to pieces as the door finally slams shut.

I'm married. And I made my husband hate me.


	8. Alone

*Andy's POV*

After dropping the small number of clothes I grabbed off at Brooklyn's room I decided to go for a walk. I didn't really know where I was but I really didn't care. Making my way around the courtyard of the castle, I see Robbie and Telsa. Not interrupting I watch as the two kiss and say goodbye. I smile. At least Telsa is happy.

"Andy?" I hear Robbie's voice next to me.

I jump, having not noticed that he came up to me. I turn and give him a sad smile. He sits down beside me on the bench, staring ahead at the man-made waterfall in front of us.

"Where's Rye?" Robbie asks quietly.

"Last I saw was our room," I say. "He doesn't want me."

"Of course he wants you, Andy. I can see it in his eyes." Robbie says, throwing a comforting arm around me.

"I'm alone Robbie," I whisper, letting my head drop in my hands as the tears begin to fall.

Little did Robbie and I know was that Rye was laying, a little ways away in his wolf form. Listening to every word they said to each other. Robbie wraps his arms around my shoulders humming a tune that I don't recognize till I calmed down.

"Thanks, Robbie. I didn't know I needed that." I mumbled, leaning against his shoulder.

"Of course Andy. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. And it's kind of all my fault." Robbie admits, grimacing when I look up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, no. Don't blame yourself. You fell in love with my sister. Shit like that happens. I can't hate you for something like that. I mean, I fell in love with Rye." I say, my eyes going wide as I notice what I've just said.

"You're what?" Robbie almost laughs out.

"I didn't say that!" I exclaim covering my face.

"I won't say a word. My lips are sealed brother." Robbie sighs at the end.

Both of us looking off into the distance watching the workers tend to the beautiful courtyard.

***

In my and Brooklyn's room, I frantically search for my suppressants. Only to find an empty bottle. My entire body is shaking. No no NO! I pick up my phone immediately calling the Queen.

"Good morning son!" She answers cheerfully.

I have to choke back a sob before I begin to speak.

"I'm out of suppressants." Is all I say.

"Go to the infirmary. They should have everything on file love. I understand if you and Rye don't want pups right away." She adds the last sentence a bit teasingly.

"Thanks, mum." I hang up. It had been easy to love Queen Beaumont.

Making my way to the infirmary I wait for the nurse to come in.

"Ahhh, Prince Beaumont. How can I help you?" She asks.

I blush. Still not used to no longer being a Fowler.

"I-I need a refill of my suppressants," I answer timidly, stuttering over my words.

Making her way over to her computer she clicks through a few things. Her eyebrows set into a worried look as she clicks a few more things before sighing frustratedly.

"I'm sorry dear. But your husband has blocked us from giving you more." She states.

"Excuse me?" I say slightly incredulous.

"I'm sorry love. But Alpha's have the power to do that. Especially a Royal. I cannot do anything for you. I'm so sorry love." I nod, not angry at her but angry at Rye.

Storming off I don't even stop at mine and Brooklyn's room, heading straight for my mine and Rye's. Throwing the door open I'm greeted with a sight that almost kills me. Rye, with another Omega. I can't even stop it from happening. My head is in a haze, and then I hit the floor. My inner wolf is torn to shreds.


	9. It's Not What it Looks Like

*Rye's POV*

"So when he gets the point of his heat it's quite similar to a female." Rain, Mikey's sister explains. "Except obviously everything is in another area."

She blushes at that before we both hear the door fling open. And there stands my Omega, gorgeous as ever. I see his entire body freeze and then before I can react, he drops. I bolt to him, holding him close.

"Shit. Rain what do I do?" I ask frantically.

"He dropped." She squeaks out, petrified.

"No shit! Go get my mum." I say quickly and she runs off.

Andy is properly latched to me now, so I carefully stand up, walking us to the bedside.

"Andy, beautiful, come back to me baby," I whisper.

He whines in response, but instead of pulling me closer like I wish he would, he pushes away from me. Cuddling into the sheets he continues to whimper. My mom, Brooklyn, and Rain run back into the room. Brooklyn is by Andy's side immediately. I growl deep in my throat. That's MY Omega.

"Rye. You need to calm down. Obviously, you've done something to upset him. Otherwise, he would be all over you." My mum states, setting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I think we need to give them space while Andy comes back."

"I think he thought Rye was cheating." Rain speaks up out of nowhere, shock even in her voice.

I look at her incredulously.

"Why did he come up here anyway? He was on his way to get his suppressants filled less than ten minutes ago." My mother speaks up, and I choke.

"He what?" I ask in almost a whisper.

"He went to get suppressants." She says again.

"Well, I know why he dropped so easily now," I say quietly, and everyone's head whips toward me, even Brooklyn's.

"What the hell did you do?" Brooklyn asks, aggravation clear in his voice.

"I put a block on his suppressants. Because Rain and I had a long talk earlier, and she was done seeing Andy and I hurt so much." Brooklyn snorts and rolls his eyes in a rude manner to my last sentence.

I glare at him.

"So, I decided that I was done fighting my feelings for him." My voice cracks embarrassingly, but I continue ignoring my Alpha pride. "But when he got here he saw me and Rain together in the room."

My eyes drop to my lap in shame, now knowing that yes, Andy most likely thought I was cheating on him with Rain.

"You need to talk to him when he comes to." My mum says and I nod.

***

It had been hours, and no one had called or texted. I had finally shifted back to my human form after a run. I'm sweaty and over hot, so without thinking I made my way into me and Andy's room walking towards the bathroom. But I stopped in the middle of the floor as I saw blood trailed across the floor to the bathroom.

"Brooklyn that hurts!" I hear Andy whimper out.

"Sit still so I can get this damn glass out of your arm!" Brooklyn hisses back.

Walking up I knock lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" I hear Brooklyn yell out.

"My Omega?" I say quietly, ignoring Brooklyn completely.

I hear a whine from the other side of the door, and then a sniffle.

"Hey, it's ok. Give him a chance to explain himself, Andy." Brooklyn mumbles from the other side of the door.

"Andy?" I say this time.

"We'll be out in a minute." Andy timidly says.

So I go, cleaning up the trail of blood, and then sit on the bed wiping sweat off my face. I hear as the bathroom door creaks open and Brooklyn leaves without a word. I flinch when I see Andy standing in front of me, his arm still quite bloodied.

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

"I came to and got a little angry." Andy laughs wetly.

I look up at him, and he has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come here," I whisper, and he does, sitting straight onto my lap.

I gasped slightly at the feeling of his body on mine. I reach out, tracing my fingers across the wound as I began to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I've been in denial of my own self for so long. And I projected that onto you so much." Andy goes to speak up, but I interrupt. "No, let me finish, please. Rain and I had been talking about a way for me to win you back, and I had decided to have you go off your suppressants. But I was going to come to you long before your heat hit. Because I truly do want you, Andy." I look up to meet his gaze. "And I would never cheat on you. I was having Rain teach me what a male Omega's heat was like."

I look away from him, blushing in complete embarrassment.

"Rye!" Andy gasps, pulling his arm away from my touch. "You didn't! You can hurt yourself when you heal others."

I look down to see his wound gone, not even a light pink scar where the injury was. I smile lightly, looking up to him my face going serious again.

"Andy. I know you have every reason to not trust me, and every reason to hate me. But please give me a chance. I may not always be the perfect Alpha. But I can try my best for you." I whisper.

Without answering, Andy leans down, pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth very softly.

"Let's start over." He says.


	10. Like a School Crush

*Andy's POV*

Starting over was harder than I expected. Sometime's I would flinch away from him, terrified he'd hurt me. Only to get a sad glance, and then Rye would pull away. It was slowly getting easier though. We had decided for me to go back onto suppressants the morning after my drop because Rye couldn't resist my smell. Mikey had found us, me pinned against the wall, as we were basically fucking with clothes on. It was honestly unintentional. Mikey had to drag Rye away.

"Rye?" I ask through the bathroom door.

Only to be greeted by him swinging it open, with just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I squeak and walk away. I hear a laugh from Rye.

"Come back here my Omega." He begins chasing me around the room.

I scream, and then start to laugh as he catches me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We end up just standing there, swaying back and forth a little bit. I let my head drop back against his still wet shoulder. Rye leans down, lightly tracing his lips down my neck, leaving a kiss here and there. I can feel my heart rate pick up so I pull away, and Rye whine's at the loss of contact.

"Don't," I say with a hint of a smile in my voice as I leave the room to find Brooklyn.

*Rye's POV*

Stood there I was rock hard underneath my towel as Andy left. He was so irresistible sometimes. I just couldn't stop myself from touching him. Guess I'm taking another shower... a cold one at that. But before I could stop myself, I was laid on the bed. The towel dropped to the side, and my hand firmly on my cock. Thoughts of Andy filling my mind. The way he would grip me in his sleep, or push his ass up against me as he would shift in bed. How his innocent eyes would grow wide when I would touch his waist or his thigh. Such innocence.

"Andy!" I moan out as I come up across my chest.

Well damn. Guess I'm showering anyways.

***

Making my way to the meeting room I hear some odd noises coming from Brooklyn's room. Being as I'm the Alpha to Andy and Brooklyn was Andy's servant I was slightly concerned. I knock on the door, but no response. Then I hear a moan. Confused as ever, knowing Brooklyn was single I creak open the door quietly. I watch only for a few seconds, to see Mikey and Brooklyn grinding against each other in bed, only in boxers. My face goes bright red and I shut the door walking at a fast pace to the meeting room now. Not only was it embarrassing witnessing your best mate getting off with someone, but he was in the castle, for no reason in particular.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Andy asks as I take my place at the meeting table between him and my father.

My heart rate picks up as I see the beautiful Omega sitting next to me. I reach down to hold his thigh.

"Mikey and Brooklyn," I whisper looking at him.

"What about them?" Andy asks, confusion written on his face.

"They were..." I start to say but then my father interrupts beginning the meeting.

"Alright, so today we are going to begin talking about Rye, and Andy's take over." My father says.

***

We had been talking about this for a while now outside of meetings so I zone out, letting my fingers trace shapes into Andy's leg. But not before long, his hand was in mine, stilling my actions. I glanced over to him, but he wasn't meeting my gaze. His face was flushed except his cheeks which were bright red. His bottom lip between his teeth. We both sit there silently as everyone else begins to filter out, saying goodnight to us both. Finally, as my father closes the doors of the meeting, Andy slips onto my lap facing me. And then I smell it, smell him.

"Rye do something." Andy whimpers above me, burying his face into my neck smelling me.

Standing up with him in my arms I quickly rush to our room, getting odd glances here and there but I didn't care. I needed to tend to my Omega. Laying him down on our duvet I let my eyes wander his figure until I couldn't take it anymore. Crawling up between his legs our eyes connect, and it's like we're frozen in time. My breath catches from the beauty of his sapphire eyes. I can feel his hands on my neck, pulling me down until our lips meet in a slow kiss. My tongue slips past his lips as we fight for dominance. Our lips later parting in desperate need for air.

"Tell me what you want baby," I whisper to him letting my nose and lips skim across his face and neck.

When my lips finally touch down on skin again I kiss his bonding spot. He moans out from the feeling, his eyes slipping shut from the pleasure.

"You, always want you." He finally answers breathlessly.

Taking my chin in his hand he pulls me to his lips again my tongue slipping past his lips with no resistance as he wraps his legs up and around my waist. Not wanting to take it too far, I only grind up against him. Both of us gasping for air. I can tell Andy is beginning to get frustrated with all the clothing between us so I lean back.

"Only taking our jeans and shirts off," I say as I begin to tug my clothes off, struggling slightly with my jeans.

I sit Andy up, kissing him slowly before pulling his shirt off. His hands are in my hair the instant he can again, pulling me down overtop of him. With a bit of difficulty, I tug his jeans off without disconnecting our lips again.

"Need you." Andy whines.

His eyes are hazy and lust-filled. God my Omega is beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper as I slowly push my hips against his.

It's like my world goes in slow motion as Andy moans out my name. His back arches and his mouth form's the perfect "o" shape.

"Rye!" Andy moans, gripping at my biceps.

I work myself against him slow and dirty. And by his whimpers getting louder and closer I know he's going to come soon. Not even thinking I nip at his bonding spot and he comes hard against me. I follow not even a second later from the sight of my Omega. I lay next to him, both of us tangled up in each other as we calm our breathing.

"Come take a shower with me?" I say this as a question and command at the same time.

Andy complies, following me into the bathroom. We leave the door open for a breeze. Taking each other's boxers off we climb into the shower.

*Andy's POV*

I'm still in a haze as Rye starts to wash my hair and my body. His lips skimming over my skin, his hands doing the same. I follow suit, washing him as best I can even with him being taller than me. Pulling my body flush against his we kiss slowly. No lust, no need, no sexual intentions behind it. He backs up, just to lean his head against mine as the water trails down our naked bodies.

"I love you." Rye whispers.

My breath catches.

"I love you too," I whisper back, tilting my head so our lips meet again in a soft, slow, and sweet kiss.


	11. A Date

*Andy's POV*

Waking up slowly I can feel Rye's heartbeat against my ear. I shift, trying to stretch my leg that was locked with Rye's.

"Go back to sleep my Omega." I hear Rye mumble, his chest rumbling along with his words.

He's been like this a lot lately. Not wanting to let me leave his side. Even if it was for a simple visit with his mother. We'd visit for maybe five minutes before Rye was attached to my side again. Not that I mind at all though. My Alpha was finally giving me the attention I deserved.

"Alpha?" I whispered timidly.

"Yes, my Omega." Although tired I can hear a smile in his voice.

I get distracted as I start to trace Rye's abs with my fingertips, forgetting that I even said anything. I lean down, leaving wet kisses all along his torso.

"Andy." Rye moans as I start to suck a mark into his hip.

It disappears within seconds though so I begin to litter his torso with marks. Even though I know they too would disappear. I make a desperate whining noise.

"Mine." I whimper, my head hazy with lust my inner wolf needy.

"Baby we heal too fast for them to stay. Not till we're bonded do they stay." Rye tries to console.

I bury my face into his torso and try to calm my breathing. What just came over me, I do not know.

***

*Rye's POV*

I'm smiling smugly as I let Andy's breathing calm down. I can feel his need down to my core. But I had a plan.

"Baby?" I mumble, letting my fingers run through his hair.

"Yes, my Alpha." He whispers.

Those words ignite me to my core. And I want to take him right here right now. But I fight, calming down my inner wolf. This is the first time he has said "my Alpha" and it burns like fire through my veins.

"Would you like to go on a date?" I ask, biting my lip.

My Omega lifts his head to look at me. His head tilts before he begins to crawl up my body. Leaning down he presses a kiss to my lips. Our lips moving in sync, and my hands instinctively go to his ass. But we finally break apart for air.

"Was that a yes?" I ask, watching as his face goes bright red.

"I would love to go on a date Rye." He whispers making me grin from ear to ear.

***

It was a beautiful winter day out as we set off. There's a very light dusting of snow even which is very rare. I look over to see Andy all bundled up and cute as ever. Until he leans down and picks up some snow, balling it up.

"You wouldn't dare," I say starting to laugh as I back away, hiding behind my car.

I can hear Andy trying to not laugh as we make circles around my car. Then it's silent and I have no idea where my Omega is. That is until I feel him pull back my jacket and quickly throw the snow down my back. I let out a gasp as it melts to cold water, soaking into my T-shirt underneath my jacket.

"Oops," Andy says smugly.

I whip around with playful aggression. His eyes grow wide, turning and running as he squeals. Chasing after him, tackling him to the ground. Both of us falling with a grunt. Out of breath and happy Andy looks up at me with the most beautiful grin I have ever seen.

"I love you." He says to me, stroking my cheek with his still wet and cold hand.

I turn to kiss it many times until he's giggling beneath me.

"I love you more." I finally say back.

He looks at me with mock annoyance.

"Not possible." But he can't contain his smile and we both laugh.

Getting up I help him up and then into my warm car. His hands are in front of one of the heaters immediately. I peck his cheek before I round the car getting in myself and driving off.

"Where are we going?" Andy asks after about five minutes into the drive.

"You'll have to see baby," I say, keeping my eyes on the road, as it had now actually started to snow.

***

Pulling up to the building I put the car in the park, getting out and jogging to Andy's side to help him out.

"Such a gentleman, my Alpha." Andy praises, and my inner wolf soars in pride.

We make our way into the building. Soft music is playing as I walk him into a room with a table and food. Andy smiles widely.

"Rye. Oh my gosh." He says breathlessly.

"Only for you," I whisper, kissing his cheek and helping him sit down.

We eat quickly before I lead him into the next room.

"Ice skating?" He says like an excited child.

I had rented out an entire ice skating rink for us. It was beautiful and quiet except for soft music playing in the background.

"J'aime ça." Andy says in awe.

"What?" I laugh.

"I love it." He says this time in English.

"Te amo." I say, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

I can see him blush. Knowing exactly what that means.

"I love you too." He whispers before pulling back, making his way to the ice skates laying by the rink.

I follow behind, biting my lip as I watch Andy bend over to take off his shoes. But I'm brought back to reality as I begin to smell something wonderful. A little bit of cinnamon, pumpkin, and is that vanilla? Is that my Omega's scent? I shake my head clearing it. I must be imagining it.

"Rye babe come on." I hear Andy all of a sudden, who is somehow already out on the rink.

Quickly I join him, taking his hand as he shows off his skills as I continuously almost fall.

***

Off the ice my Omega is shivering so I pull him next to a heater and sit him down so I can take his ice skates off.

"Thank you my Alpha," Andy whispers, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Andy?" I ask, all of a sudden shy about what I planned to ask.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. And I'm so glad you let me into your life after I treated you like shit. You light up my entire world. You were meant to be mine from the day you were born. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms because that's only my place. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm finally at home. Andy, my Omega, my everything. Will you bond with me?" I said it slow and clear, even though my heart was racing a thousand miles per hour.

"Yes, my Alpha." He whispers, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

I slowly lean in, capturing his lips with mine in a fierce kiss.


	12. A Bond that Can Never Break

*Rye's POV*

I've never driven faster back to the castle. Andy asleep, curled up into my side. But soon we would both be wide awake. I pulled into the area of the castle where we kept our private cars, shutting the engine off.

"My Omega?" I said, loud enough that Andy began to stir.

"Alpha." Andy groaned.

And if that sound didn't make my cock start to swell I don't know what would have. Instantly craving his body more and more.

"We're home," I whisper, pulling him to my lap and kissing his neck.

He whined, gripping my shoulders. But I pulled away.

"Come on now baby. We're not having car sex. Not as our first time." I say with a hint in my voice, meaning we definitely would at one point in time.

"Take me to bed then," Andy says.

"My Omega!" I say with a bit of surprise, laughing lightly.

"Please." He whimpers this time.

I have no more strength in me to wait, my inner wolf growling at me. So I pick him up, wrapping his legs around my waist and running towards our room. The doors shut and locked behind us and I slowly lay Andy on the bed. He is now wide awake and whining as I walk away.

"Baby I'm coming right back," I say, finding one of the condoms in my drawer that I had put in there a few days ago.

I make my way back to Andy. His eyes are dilated and hazy with lust. God, he looked wrecked. The most beautiful Omega I have ever laid eyes on. I was going to worship his body tonight.

"Please Alpha." He whines.

I climb over the top of him, pulling my shirt off in the process. Andy bites his lip at the sight, reaching forward to unbutton my jeans. Slowly dragging the zipper down I almost growl. Faster than what should be possible, I tear the rest of our clothes off. And then Andy's lips are on mine, hungry and wanting more. I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance, but he refuses so I bite his lip. He gasps and I take that movement to my advantage fighting with his tongue, twisting around each other deliciously. It's an addicting feeling. He puts up a good fight, but in the end, the Alpha always wins, and I explore his mouth greedily. Pulling away and rolling the condom on, Andy literally growls.

"What do you want Omega?" I say, letting my nose skim over the soft skin on his neck.

"Want you to knot me Alpha, want you to bond me," Andy says, letting out a desperate whimper after.

I feel wetness against my leg, only to look down and find Andy literally dripping slick. Before I even process what I'm doing, my finger is teasing around his hole. I watch as the muscle flutters before I push in a couple of fingers. I watch as Andy's eyes roll back from the pleasure and I smirk. He groans before he reaches forward taking my hip and pulling me forward. I get the hint, pulling my fingers out and leaning down I claim his lips yet again as I slowly push into him. The feeling is euphoric, exhilarating, amazing. I groan out.

***

*Andy's POV*

I feel as he slowly pushes into me, and my inner wolf takes over.

"Please Alpha please," I whine, feeling close already.

The feeling is overwhelming, having never had an Alpha before Rye. I can feel his hands traveling all over my body, and I'm shaking from the adrenaline rushing through me. Every sense heightened more and more from each thrust until I can barely take it anymore.

"You can come my Omega," Rye whispers into my ear, bringing me out of my trance that I was falling into.

"Thank you, Alpha." I moan, releasing over his stomach and mine.

Rye slowly rocks in and out of me. The drag of his cock inside of me is indescribable. I reach up literally dragging my nails down his back, trying to grasp at anything that I can. My mind becoming blurry from want. Rye growls out taking my arms and restraining them above my head. I open my eyes to see his bright red. Not even being able to control it I come between us again. I can't even compare anything to the feeling. So overwhelming, and entrancing.

"Good Omega," Rye whispers, his thrusts getting rougher and quicker.

I can feel my body shifting up the bed from the force of it. The sound of skin slapping is resounding all around us. Rye begins to leave light wet kisses all over my neck, teeth grazing.

"Mark me," I whine, not even recognizing my own voice, knowing the Omega in me has taken over fully now.

My head drops to the side, baring my neck to my Alpha. Rye leans in, skimming his mouth and nose over my milky skin. Then as he passes again his teeth graze it, making me sob with want.

*Rye's POV*

"Relax," I whisper into his ear, smirking when he strains against my hands imprisoning him.

Finally, I can't stop myself, my wolf impatient, wanting to claim him. I can feel as my cock begins to swell. I'm locked deep in him and I watch as he comes between us, screaming out. That pushes me to the edge, I lean down biting him as he falls apart below me. The feeling is electrifying as bite into his flesh, an immediate connection between us. A euphoric feeling comes over me, and now I know that the rumors are true of feeling your mate's pleasure as well as your own. I come into the condom, grinding deep inside him as his entire body trembles. I pull away, tongue wandering over the mark, sealing it. Andy coming a third and final time between us his back arching. The sight is almost too overwhelming as I continue releasing.

"Rye?" Andy asks in a timid but wrecked voice.

"Yes, my Omega?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes."


	13. Need You

*Andy's POV*

I woke up, sore as hell, and very confused. But then I feel Rye shift behind me and I remember exactly what happened. I reach up, tracing my mark. The mark that Rye finally gave me. We were finally bonded. Rye stirs behind me.

"My Omega?" He whispers. "Why are you awake?"

I turn around in his arms, nuzzling into his chest not caring that we were both still very naked underneath the sheets. I reach up letting my fingers thread through his hair until I can hear him start to lightly snore again. Stretching I untangle myself from his hold, throwing on a shirt of his and boxers. Making my way to the balcony I sit down, watching workers tending to the snow.

***

*Rye's POV*

I wake up to a cold bed, but the smell of pumpkin, cinnamon, and vanilla filling my senses. That was definitely Andy's scent, my cock swelling under the sheets.

"My Omega?" I call out.

"On the balcony love." He calls back.

I guess that's a positive of having a four seasoned porch. Even in the dead of winter, we could watch everything from the porch. Stretching I get up, making my way toward my Omega. Not even phase me that I'm naked. I see Andy stood there in my shirt and a pair of boxers, watching the workers below. My cock rock hard against my stomach by the time I reach Andy. I let my hands run up and underneath my shirt that Andy is wearing, making Andy shiver. But what I noticed was that his skin was burning hot.

"Baby?" I say in a concerned voice.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpers his voice cracking at the end.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask, not putting the puzzle pieces together.

"I forgot my suppressants. And I think I'm going into heat." He whispers.

And then it all clicked in my head Andy's scent at the ice skating rink, then being needy last night, waking up to his scent again which made me start to lose control, his skin burning hot. I let go of Andy making my way to my phone even with Andy's weak whines of protest.

Rye: Close off our level. Andy has gone into heat.  
Robbie: I have some guards on it.

Making my way back over to him, grabbing a condom on the way. I place it on the ledge next to us. I reach forward, feeling his boxers soaked in slick.

"God my Omega." I groan, taking a deep breath of his scent.

I release some pheromones to relax him. I watch as his tense shoulders slowly fall, his body not trembling as much.

"Haven't had a heat in so long." Andy whines.

"How long?" I whisper, letting my hands roam his body, honestly curious.

"Four years."

So Andy was 16. Picturing that made something stir deep down inside me. My Omega may have been innocent prior to me.

"Have you had an Alpha before me?"

He shakes his head quickly before his entire body begins to shake again.

"Alpha, please. It hurts." He whimpers. "Need you."

My inner wolf is begging me to let go and give in. So I do, pulling down Andy's soaked boxers and reaching for the condom. I roll it on, breathing deeply.

"May I?" I ask, knowing he's gagging for it.

Instead of replying he bends letting his head rest against his arms on the ledge. Most likely no longer in control in this state. And the site in front of me is almost too much as I push in. I can sense eyes on us, and I know it's a worker outside. Andy whines out, his heat making him needy, and I growl out possessively.

"Mine!"

The sound of skin slapping is resounding all around us. I look down watching as my cock disappears then reappears from Andy's ass. His ass jiggling from every thrust. I pound into him, knowing he needs this. Knowing he needs me.

"Alpha!" He cries out, coming against the wall in front of him.

I can barely contain myself as I lean in, attaching my teeth to his bonding spot all over again. Just like I did last night as I come deep inside him in the condom.

*Andy's POV*

The next few days are a blur. But Rye takes care of me. Waking me to eat, drink, and shower. Along with taking care of my inner wolf's needs.

Waking up the fever is gone, my body seems relaxed, and Rye is against me holding me to him. I can feel him stir not long after I do. We stay silent for a long time. Just enjoying each other's presence without even having to speak.

"Andy?" Rye quietly speaks up finally, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yes, my Alpha?" I mumble, still sleepy from the previous days.

"Would you maybe stay off your suppressants now?"

I bite my lip. Contemplating over it for a long while. But Rye is patient, letting me think it over.

"Is it safe?" I ask truthfully.

"My mother hasn't been on hers for years," Rye replies.

"Ok," I say.

"What?"

"I'll stay off my suppressants."

Rye attacks me with kisses and I can't help myself from giggling happily. Just letting him have his fun.


	14. Silver and Gold

*Andy's POV*

Brooklyn was eager to see me as soon as Rye and I's level was opened back up. But as soon as we saw each other we both froze in shock.

"You... you're... WHAT?" Brooklyn says, clearly in shock as he's pointing at my bond mark.

"You.... who... when?" I stumble over my own pointing at his bond mark as well.

I feel my body relax as I feel Rye's hands placed on my waist. But then I notice Mikey walking up.

"Hey mate what's up!" Rye says excitedly, dropping his hands from me and attacking his best mate.

Brook and I stand there laughing and shaking our heads at them. Finally, the two untangle from each other, and Brook is quickly engulfed by Mikey, who attacks him with kisses. Realization goes over both Rye and I's faces.

"Holy crap Mikey. Mate that was quick." Rye speaks up, pointing at Brooklyn's mark.

"Couldn't stop myself, and we just decided we were it for each other you know. Just kinda happens if you know what I mean." Mikey teases lightly, pointing at my fresh bond mark as well.

"We're married remember." Rye teases, and Mikey blushes.

"Shut up mate. Not like we didn't plan on getting married." Mikey kicks at Rye's ankle.

***

*Rye's POV*

I watched as my Omega and Mikey's Omega are playing in the yard across the way in their wolf forms. I was memorized by Andy's beauty. Stunning silver fur, small but strong stature. I don't even notice how long I'm staring until there's a hand waving in front of my face. I turn to see Telsa, Andy's sister sitting there. 

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Telsa says, a knowing smile on her face.

"The most gorgeous Omega I have ever met," I answer truthfully, my eyes drawn back to him almost immediately.

"You really fell for him didn't you?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm in love with him Telsa. I really am." I admit.

I feel her hand on my knee, and I take it in a loving gesture.

"Proud to call you my brother-in-law. I know you'd never hurt Andy. Not intentionally at least."

She grips my hand tightly one last time before she got up, heading towards Robbie who I now noticed was standing on the other side of the yard. Nose red, and looking like he was freezing. My head whips up when I hear Andy.

"Rye. I'm freezing." He says shakily from his teeth chattering and his body convulsing in shivers.

"Come on. Let's get you and Brook inside." I say.

I whistle towards Brooklyn and he shifts back quickly, running towards us. Making our way inside we are met with a bit of commotion. I carefully guide both Omega's away and up towards Andy and I's room. I can feel Mikey following behind us. Not long after both of us couples had bonded, I had Mikey and Brooklyn moved up to our level on the opposite wing that had been empty. So once Brook, Andy, and I made it to our door Mikey took Brook's hand leading him to their room.

"Rye. Come here I'm freezing." I'm brought back from my thoughts by Andy whining from inside our bedroom.

"I know exactly how to warm you up." I tease, smirking.

But I almost die from cuteness overload as I take in the sight in front of me. Andy wrapped up in the blankets in the bed, with one of my jumpers on. Crawling into bed, I slip under the covers, pulling him to me. Jumping back slightly when I feel his ice-cold skin.

"Baby, we shouldn't have stayed out so long. You're going to get sick." Concern evident in my tone as I fuss over him.

"I'll be fine Rye." Andy sasses back, yawning.

***

*Andy's POV*

Little did I know was that Rye was completely correct. Waking up my nose was stuffed, my eyes watery, sore throat, and a terrible cough. Brooklyn the same, down the hall. I hear a knock on the door and Rye climbs out of bed, and I try to follow.

"Don't move mister. You're in trouble for not letting me know you were cold sooner." Rye sasses.

He opens the door and is met with a very sick looking Brooklyn, and an annoyed Mikey.

"He insisted that he come to see Andy," Mikey states rolling his eyes playfully.

Brooklyn slips past Rye quickly, and onto the bed latching onto me. We had done this since we were kids. No matter how much my parents tried to separate us, we would always sneak into each other's rooms when we were sick.

"Well, I'm glad we have a big bed." Rye sighed, shrugging as he and Mikey made their way towards us, crawling into the bed as well.

Two Harry Potter movies in, four tissue boxes emptied, and many pecks and snuggles later Brook is fast asleep against my chest. Both Alpha's had started snoring a couple of hours earlier. But something didn't feel right to me, and I just couldn't get myself to sleep.


	15. Ripped Apart

*Rye's POV*

"You're cousins from Ireland are coming to stay with us." My father says offhandedly.

"Excuse me?" I say taken aback.

If these were the same people that I thought they were, I did not want them in our castle. They were rude, took what they wanted, and beat the shit out of their Omega's whenever they wanted.

"Rye don't make a fuss about this. It's to create an alliance."

"Don't make a fuss? I don't trust them. They don't have the laws that we do to protect Omegas. I won't stand here and agree to the possibility of any Omega in this castle or kingdom getting hurt because of one of them."

I can feel my anger rising, seeing nothing but red as my fists begin to clench. But before I get the chance to go off, Andy's arms are around me.

"Come back to me Alpha." He whispers, most likely scenting me since I calm down almost immediately.

I hold onto Andy tightly, kissing his forehead in a way saying thank you. Our bond is the only thing keeping me sane. Andy can sense my anger from miles away.

"Now Rye, I understand your concern. But here they are under our laws and our law enforcement here. You know the punishments of Omega abuse under our code. The Omega's Alpha or the Alpha's closest to him punish the Alpha. Then they not only are banished from our country but everywhere. They'll be forced to be rogue. Andy will be fine. And so will the rest of the Omegas." My father says, but his words still don't put me at ease.

"I don't like this idea." I huff.

"I'm sorry Ryan. But they are already on their way. No use in turning back."

***

It had been a few hours since my almost outburst with my father. Most of this time being spent still livid at my father with Andy, Mikey, and Brooklyn trying to calm me down on our level of the castle.

Andy first being the one to try and scent me yet again, which only lasted for awhile till I began to think about the Irish pack again.

Brooklyn trying to make stupid jokes, which further irritated me, which made him sad and made me apologize and kiss his forehead.

Then lastly Mikey had me shift and fight with him in wolf form to try and run my aggression down. But now I was pacing the floor between the balcony and the door.

"Ryan sit down." Mikey sighs.

"Can't," I answer.

"Mate, they aren't even here yet. And you can just keep us all on this level. We'll be safe here. They aren't allowed on this level."

"I don't know if I can even trust the Beta guards. They're weaker than the Irish Alphas."

"Then we'll bring in some Alpha guards that you trust."

This thought calms me down slightly and I sit down next to Andy who instantly lays in my lap, most likely exhausted from all my irritation coursing through him.

"I'm sorry my Omega," I whisper as his eyes begin to slip shut.

"Let him sleep. Come on, let's go get some more aggression out of you." Mikey says motioning towards our gym.

Climbing into the sparring cage we shift into our wolf forms and begin.

***

*Andy's POV*

Waking up, Brooklyn is poking my nose.

"Yes?" I asked amused.

"Let's go play Fortnite with Sammie and Shawn," Brook suggests.

I roll my eyes. Of course, he wanted to go play video games.

"Alright, let's go," I say agreeing.

Pulling myself out of bed we head out and down to the level below us to find Sammie and Shawn.

"Andy!" They both yell, tackling me as soon as they see me.

I'm laughing and giggling along with them, so happy to see my two younger brothers-in-law.

"Want to play Fortnite boys?" Brooklyn pipes up.

"Yes!" Both Shawn and Sammie say at the same time.

Them being twins just makes that that much more creepy when they say things at the same time. All of us making our way to Sammie and Shawn's room the two boys are chattering away with Brooklyn when someone odd catches my eye. He was tall and lanky. Brown hair, couldn't tell his color eyes because of the distance between us. But from his stance, I could tell he was an Alpha. His eyes traveled my entire body before he smirked at me. I averted my gaze and jogged to catch up with the other boys, not wanting to be alone with whoever was in the hallway.

***

Sitting off to the side now I was beginning to be sleepy again. Rye's emotions still flooding my body. I had the sudden urge to use the restroom even though I knew I had to get up and go down the hallway. None of the boys even noticed as I got up and started walking the hall.

"Hello, Omega." An Irish voice said behind me and I froze.

That was not my Alpha. Fuck.

"Don't ignore me." The boy teases.

I tense when I feel him right behind me. His breath hot on my neck. I whimper out, my nerves jumping through the roof.

"You're going to walk ahead of me, straight into that bathroom, and not say a word. Then you're going to let me do what I want." The boy hisses.

I get pushed along, stumbling occasionally until I'm in the bathroom. The boy pushes me against a wall roughly and I groan in response.

"Don't make a sound." He states.

Then he whips me around and punches me. The pain sears across my face.

Alpha I need you.

"Filthy Omega."

Punch.

"Who's your Alpha huh?"

Punch.

"Why isn't he here protecting you?"

Punch.

"Fucking weak."

I was starting to have blurred vision, my tears weren't helping with that at all. All of a sudden, one of the boy's hands was holding my shoulder and the other was making my head tilt sideways. I notice what he's about to do and try to fight back. This earns me a swift punch to the ribs, and I can feel them break. I scream out in agony.

"Now you're going to regret it."

The boy begins to bite down slowly onto my bond mark. I scream bloody murder. The pain is so excruciating that I start to slowly blackout.

***

*Rye's POV*

I can feel it. I can feel his anxiousness. And then it gets worse. He's terrified. I need to find him now.

"Mikey. Andy's in trouble." I say frantically, pulling myself out of the sparring cage quickly.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Fuck. Someone just hit him. We need to find him NOW."

I run off without even thinking twice. I can hear Mikey on the phone with Brooklyn, hoping to have him know where he is. Mikey catches up with me.

"They were playing Fortnite with Sammie and Shawn. Brook says he thinks Andy went to the bathroom but he's not so sure about that." Mikey says quickly.

We both book it to Sammie and Shawn's level. Sammie, Shawn, and Brook are all stood outside the boy's room looking petrified. I feel a searing pain in my ribs.

"They broke his ribs," I say frantically.

"Calm down. Sense where he is." Mikey whispers to me.

I almost fall to the ground in pain as a wave passes through me.

"CODE RED," Mikey screams.

All doors fling open and I can hear his screams. I run as fast as I can ripping whoever was on him off of him. I see the bonding mark injured and my eyes flare red. I do the only thing I know will help. Leaning in quickly, I bite our bond mark. Keeping myself latched there to help. I can hear guards around me grabbing whoever did this to my Omega. And I can hear my Beta nurse Cara's voice outside.

"Rye love. Don't stay on it for too long. We need to get him to the infirmary where we can help him further. You've at least stopped the bond break." Cara my nurse says.

I'm reluctant to let go just yet, so I pick him up in my arms and carry him towards the infirmary. When we get there Mikey and Brooklyn have to literally pull me away from Andy as carefully as they can because I was still attached to his neck. Quickly my nurse works around Andy's unconscious body. Seeing him there like this actually breaks me, and for the first time ever in my life, tears start to flow down my face.


	16. I'm Going to Kill Him

*Rye's POV*

Andy has been asleep for two days. Today I was physically forced to shower and get dressed in formal attire for trial. I can't stand being away from Andy. I need to be able to feel that he's still there.

"Rye. Come on now please this is for Andy." Mikey whispers to me.

I'm sat on our bed, head in my hands, tears threatening to spill for probably the hundredth time since Andy was hurt.

"They won't tell me who it is before I go in," I say.

"He'll be chained up. You'll know exactly who the culprit is." Mikey says.

I can sense his anger, which makes me feel like it was someone I knew, and someone I knew well. Getting up finally we make our way to the courtroom on the opposite side of the castle. Walking in I see him, and I instantly see red. Jack Duff. Mikey has to forcibly hold me back along with my father.

"I'm going to kill him." I seethe.

"Calm down son." My father uses his Alpha voice on me.

I feel my body regroup and I stop myself. I can see a lot of people frightened. But some amused faces look back at me as well.

"As you all know we are gathered here today in the witnessing of the beating, and then banishing of a newly made rogue. Jack Duff, you are hereby guilty of attacking, beating, and trying to bond break Prince Alpha Ryan Leonard Beaumont's husband and Omega, Andy." My father states loud and clear.

"Not like he didn't deserve it. Pathetic Omega." Jack sneers from his place, trying his best to rile me up.

I hear gasps, and words of disgust go across the courtroom. Outraged at the unusual behavior because of our laws here.

"QUIET!" My father yells in his Alpha voice when the anger in the courtroom becomes too much.

Everything goes silent and my father motions me towards Jack.

"Mikey Cobban will join me. And so will Prince Damien Fowler." I speak, knowing full well both of them were here.

Both of them rise, joining me. All three of us see Jack visibly wracked with fear. My father nods in approval of this decision and lets us move forward. We make our way slowly toward Jack. I let Damien and Mikey take him first. I enjoy watching as he cries out in pain. As each bone is slowly broken in his body. I looked over at my father.

"He won't be going rogue," I say.

My father gives me a very confused look. But before anyone could stop me I made my way to him, holding him by the neck before quickly maneuvering my hand and snapping his neck.

"Because he's now dead," I say, turning and walking out of the courtroom, cheers erupting behind me.

He almost killed my Omega. I will not let that happen again. I can feel Damien and Mikey beside me as we quickly make our way back to the infirmary on the other side of the castle. I can't take it any longer, so I shift knowing I'm much quicker that way. Both Mikey and Damien following suit as we fly toward the other side.

***

Sitting down on the chair beside Andy I take his hand in mine. So physically and mentally exhausted. I let my head rest against the bed until I feel a hand in my hair. Wait a second. Both Damien and Mikey had just left for dinner. I slowly pull my head up and there is my Omega. Awake and confused.

"My god you're awake." I let out a breath I've been holding.

"Where am I? What ha..." Andy stops mid-sentence, mouth agape as tears start to flow.

"It's ok. I'm right here my Omega." I say, climbing into bed next to him.

I hold him close as sobs wrack his body.

"He's gone now," I whisper once his cries quiet down.

"What?" He asks, his voice cracking from the crying.

"We killed him. It's allowed. So I did." I say.

Andy lifts his head, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too," I answer, kissing his lips one more time.

***

*Andy's POV*

I lie there in my Alpha's arms. Remembering all the events that happen that day. Little did Rye know was that I remember him re-bonding me after another's failed attempt at bond breaking. I was in excruciating pain until Rye's teeth sunk in. Then I felt nothing, I felt like I was floating. But then everything had gone dark and for so long. Rye was softly snoring next to me so I curled up into his side, suddenly tired all over again. I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	17. A Flight to France

*Andy's POV*

Yawning I sit up momentarily confused as to where I was. I had fallen asleep in the infirmary with Rye the last I knew. But as I looked around the room I was in I recognized it was Rye and I's room. I was alone, and it was quiet except for the off in the distance sound of workers. Slowly I stood up, almost falling from weakness before I force myself to stand properly. But before I knew it, my Alpha was next to me helping hold me up. His scent is strong, the smell of peppermint and chocolate. It's intoxicating.

"How did you..." I begin my sentence but he answers instantly.

"I could feel you," Rye says, kissing my forehead before helping me towards the bathroom.

"Thank you my Alpha." I smile up at him, seeing his face redden.

We make it to the bathroom and Rye slowly pulls my clothes off me. Starting with my shirt, dragging his knuckles against my skin as he tugs it off. Trailing his fingers down my chest and tummy before hooking his fingers into my joggers. Carefully he makes them drop to the floor. I become shy, turning my head away. In response he leans in, trailing light kisses along my jaw and neck.

"I love you, my gorgeous Omega." He whispers against my skin making me shiver.

"I love you too," I say gasping as he kisses our bond mark, still very fresh all over again.

His hands travel along my sides to my back and down, before dragging my boxers down. I shiver as the air hits my newly revealed skin. He pulls away, tugging off his clothes quickly before leading me to the shower. Turning it on thankfully it's immediately warm and not cold as it first hits my skin. I let my head drop back, letting the water run over my entire body. I can feel as Rye's body meets mine, pushing himself flush against me. I sigh letting my head rest back against his shoulder as his hand travels down my tummy, gently wrapping his strong hand around the base of my cock. I hadn't even noticed I was hard till now. Rye begins to languidly stroke up and down my member, my entire body trembling from the feeling.

"Alpha." I choke out.

Rye's hand increases in speed, and before a word can come out of my mouth my body jolts and I come. The water running down us washing it away down the drain. I hear a wrapper ripped open, and feel him moving behind me. Rye is quiet except for the growl that leaves his lips when he pushes into me. I adjust my stance, surrendering myself to him, letting myself fall against the half wall of the shower as he gently drags his cock in and out of me. I brace myself as he grips my waist, beginning to absolutely pound into me. I let out quiet whimpers as he begins to let out low grunts.

"I want you to come for me." Rye encourages his voice deep and gravely.

Rye adjusts himself, hitting my prostate with every thrust. I whimper out as my body feels the need to obey, a sob wracking my body as my cock releases yet again, this time against the wall. I watch as it slowly slides down the wall before cascading down the drain. Rye's thrusts are becoming sloppy as the base of his cock begins to swell, locking in me.

"Alpha. Please, I want it so bad." I moan out weakly.

And that's all it takes. I can feel as he releases inside the condom, whining when I feel the barrier between us yet again.

"One-day Omega. One day I'll fill you with pups." Rye whispers against my ear as he pulls me against his body to let me rest as he continues releasing.

That sentence alone makes my entire body shiver, my cock weakly releasing again. Barely anything there.

"Bed." I whimper, knowing I can't stand much longer.

My Alpha complies, bringing us to the room and lying us down before nuzzling into my neck and biting down. This time as I feel my cock jerk, nothing comes out and I slip into unconsciousness.

***

*Rye's POV*

I watch my Omega carefully, knowing he has slipped away from me from overextending. I run my fingers through his hair and smile. Knowing exactly what I'm surprising him with once he wakes up. I feel my abs tighten as my cock continues to release and I groan. The feeling is euphoric. Although I know it will be much better with no barrier.

***

"Alpha?" I hear Andy mumble sleepily.

"Hello, my Omega," I say, pulling him to me again and kissing his forehead.

"Hi." He whispers smiling up at me, his dimples popping out and eyes sparkling in the dim light as the sun is setting behind me.

"Andy. I have a bit of a surprise for you. But we're going to do something first." I say, tracing my fingers along his cheek, then his jaw before pulling him in for a slow kiss.

"No more sex, please. I don't think I can come again." Andy pleads quickly after we part.

I laugh out, my head thrown back.

"Do not worry my Omega. It's not sex." I hear Andy giggle and it warms my heart.

"Then what is it my Alpha?" He questions, a teasing tone behind it.

"Come with me," I whisper, pecking his lips one more time before throwing some clothes on.

Andy follows suit, pulling on some clothes and following me as I quietly make my way to the kitchen down the hall from us. Turning around I pick Andy up making him squeak and setting him on the counter.

"Wha..."

"Sh. No talking." I nip at his neck lightly before turning toward the pantry.

I hear Andy huff behind me and I can't stop the grin that goes across my face. Quickly I find all the ingredients I need and start to make food.

"What are you making?" Andy asks, breaking the silence.

I make my way to him looking him dead in the eyes, playfully of course.

"I will find duct tape if I have to," I whisper.

"Kinky," Andy says.

My jaw drops and he laughs.

"Where is this coming from my Omega?"

"Do you not like it?"

I can sense his nerves picking up and he starts to play with his wedding ring.

"I love it my Omega. I think I need sassy Andy around more often." I kiss his lips lightly before turning back around. "I am making Fettucine alfredo."

"Fettu what?"

I laugh at that shaking my head.

"You'll like it," I answer, putting the noodles in some boiling water.

I hum as I slowly make the food, accidentally burning the shit out of my hand in the process.

"Fuck!" I hiss, shaking my hand and quickly running cold water over it till the burn fades.

Love that our wolves heal so much faster after being bonded.

"Alpha?" Andy whimpers from where he is sat.

I turn around to see him tearing up.

"No no, no baby I'm ok." I rush over to him. "See."

I show him my hand, which is now perfectly fine, but he raises it to his lips, kissing it lightly anyways. I watch him, seeing the way his body reacts to me. The way he calms as soon as we are connected in some way. His face lights up like the sun. His eyes sparkling, but so blue I get lost in them. His hair messy, but laid just right. I can't contain my love as I lean in, kissing his lips slowly. Trying to show him someway, somehow, how fucking in love with him I am. But I've pulled away as I hear the water from the noodles boiling over.

"Shit!" I exclaim running and shutting off the burner.

I can hear Andy trying to contain his giggles behind me as I drain the water before adding the noodles to the sauce. I bring over two bowls and set them on the table before carrying Andy to the table.

"I can walk." Andy sasses.

I kiss him and sit down next to him.

"And I can carry you." I sass back.

I watch as he takes his first bite, and he moans out unashamed. I have to think of a lot of gross things to stop my cock from swelling in my joggers. We quickly eat and clean up before I sit Andy back down again.

"So. I booked the family jet for a flight to Paris." I try to sound casual.

His entire face lights up.

"Rye oh my god no way!" He exclaims, before jumping into my lap and attacking my entire face with kisses.

I can't contain my own smile till our lips connect in a slow and sweet kiss.


	18. No Control

*Andy's POV*

Landing in Paris, France in the kingdom I was beyond excited. My entire body was vibrating from adrenaline.

"Baby," Rye says.

I turn to him, trying to contain my excitement a little. Rye just laughs and smiles, shaking his head before kissing my cheek.

"Come on. The jet's doors are open." He says, taking my hand and pulling me along.

Robbie and Telsa already walking across the tarmac to the castle hand in hand. I stop Rye from walking, instead of pulling him into a hug. I bury my face into his chest breathing in his scent again. I feel as if it's gotten stronger since last night.

"You ok my Omega?" Rye asks timidly.

"Thank you. For this Rye." I answer looking up at him.

I'm met with his breathtaking chocolate brown eyes. His stance is protective and squared in front of me. I reach up, tracing my fingers up his face and he leans into it. Letting his eyes slip shut. I can tell his senses are heightened. He's going into rut.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you more," I whisper back, pulling him by his neck down for a slow and loving kiss.

*Rye's POV*

I can tell Andy feels it. He can sense something wrong from a mile away I swear. My scent has been becoming stronger. I can't help but be overly protective of my Omega, even though I know this is the safest place in the entire world to be other than our kingdom back in Spain. I can sense every single guard where they are placed around us.

"Let's go Alpha," Andy says, making me open my eyes.

It's getting harder and harder every time I see him to not just take him where we stand. I watch as Andy takes his phone out of his pocket, my arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Quickly he texts something and then puts his phone away. I don't think anything of it as he keeps leading the way to what I guess was his wing of the castle growing up.

"Prince Andy! Nice to see you!" An unfamiliar voice and face say making my arm tighten around Andy a little more.

"Nice to see you too Vernon," Andy says with a smile in his voice.

We quickly pass this Vernon dude till we're in front of a door. Andy puts in a code and we make our way in. I look around in awe. It's like a full house in one room. A full kitchen, living room, dining room, and bedroom all in one room. Then of course a bathroom off to the side. I hear the door shut and a hiss of a lock.

"Why did that lock?" I ask confused.

"Because you're going into rut Alpha," Andy answers casually.

"Why a lock though?" I ask again.

Normally back in Spain, we had a certain building to go to.

"This was the safest way we've found to get an Alpha through rut. Of course, I'm here to help too. Since I am your Omega." Andy answers.

My inner wolf is beginning to wake, those words setting it off. I sit down on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room, and Andy follows me. Letting his hands resting on my neck as I look up at him. His ocean blue eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration for me. For his Alpha.

"Does your mother know?" I ask quietly.

"That's who I texted. So she knows this room is being used. The last thing we need is another Alpha to come in here." He slowly says as he traces his fingers along my jaw.

I growl possessively at the thought of another Alpha going into rut coming in here. Andy giggles lightly shaking his head and rolling his eyes. But then he gasps as I grip both of his thighs pulling him straight onto my lap, his knees bracketing me.

"Mine," I growl.

Wow, where did that come from?

*Andy's POV*

His scent is overwhelming. I don't know how he can't sense how overly aroused I am at this point. I lean in, placing feather-light kisses along his jaw and neck soothing him. I can feel his inner wolf rising to the surface. It won't be much longer now until he loses control. Carefully I disconnect myself from him, still having about equal strength with his out of focus state. Making my way to our bags I pull them closer to us quickly searching for condoms. Them being on-site will make him use them, even in the state where his inner wolf has taken over. I place them on the bedside table but freeze as I feel him directly behind me, searing heat radiating off of him. I turn around slowly to be met with his pure blood-red eyes. His inner wolf is all that's left.

"Alpha." I whimper, intoxicated by everything that is happening.

Rye takes a step towards me, and for some reason, I take a step back. I'm not scared, this is just a very new territory for me. We continue this until I'm pressed against the wall, one of his legs pressing up between mine, one of his hands imprisoning mine above my head. I can do nothing but stare into my Alpha's eyes. But when he rolls his hips against mine I let out an inhuman moan, head dropping back as my eyes slip shut. Before I can process anything my clothes are literally torn to shreds on the floor, and I'm dropped onto the bed. My eyes open wide as I hit the sheets to see Rye with nothing on in front of me as well.

"Alpha, condom," I say in a pleading tone, pushing him back before he pushes in me with no protection.

The look he gives me is torn. I know his inner wolf wants to fill me. But Rye is fighting it. Giving in quickly he does so before climbing over the top of me. Then he does what I least expect him to do. Leaning in his lips meet mine in a dirty kiss, our tongues battling as he grinds his cock up against my ass. We part for air as he pushes into me. Rye's head drops to the crook of my neck as he absolutely pounds into me.

"Fuck!" I moan out, gripping at his back before raking my nails across his skin.

I can feel his body ripple underneath my fingertips from the strength he's using. Much quicker than expected Rye's locked inside of me, making me come between us with a whine.

"Mine," Rye growls possessively.

"Yes, Alpha. Yours." I whimper.

I swear my bond mark will never fully heal. Nudging my head to the side he bites down, marking me as his again as he rolls his hips deep inside me. I can feel him coming, my inner wolf angry from the barrier between us yet again. My eyes begin to droop as Rye puts us in a more comfortable position, holding me to his body.

"Sleep my Omega. You will need it." He whispers.

Obeying, I nuzzle into his neck, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	19. Gone

*Four days later*

*Andy's POV*

I'm woken up by feather-light kisses all over my face, and my Alpha laying across my body between my legs.

"Good morning my Alpha," I mumble almost incoherently as I yawn.

As soon as my mouth is yet again closed Rye leans in kissing me slowly. I lift my hands to his neck, letting my thumbs stroke his cheeks.

"Good morning my Omega." He whispers as we pull away.

"Is it over?" I ask, genuinely curious, which makes him laugh lightly. "Hey don't laugh! I wouldn't know."

"Yes, it's over my Omega." He still continues to laugh lightly, before pecking my lips.

Slowly parting from me he helps me up and into the shower, even with a slight limp in my step.

"Sorry," Rye says sheepishly. "I didn't know I got aggressive."

I just kiss him in reply before getting underneath the shower.

***

*Rye's POV*

Seeing the light of day after four days stuck in that room was like heaven. Andy and I were cuddled up in a field not far off from his mother's kingdom on a blanket. The beauty of his home country still amazed me. Andy was fast asleep against my chest, so I took this time to just admire his beauty. He looked like a small child while he was sleeping, no worries or cares, and that made me love him even more. His hair has always been dyed blonde, but I would love it no matter what. His face perfectly shaped. His eyebrows darker, more his natural hair color, but the contrast between them and his hair looked so good. His dimples just completed his face, even though right now as his face was relaxed and calm his face was smooth. Jawline sharp yet soft, a little bit of stubble coming through, along with a little bit of a mustache.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Andy sasses, letting his eyes flutter open.

I can feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks and Andy giggles. I reach out, tracing his features and he leans into my touch. But my phone buzzing breaks the comfortable silence.

*Andy's POV* (sorry for switching POVs so much)

I watch him as he's on the phone, his body going tense. I sit up more so I'm now against his chest. I can hear his mother's voice on the other end and she sounds devastated.

"Yes, we'll fly out tonight. No Andy will understand. We'll come back to France eventually. Thank you for letting me know. Yes. Yes. Love you too mum." Rye hangs up, literally dropping his phone.

Before I get the chance to ask Rye is sobbing. And I don't know what to do. I scramble to a better position, holding him to me.

"He died Andy," Rye says in a small voice, cracking at the end.

"What baby? Who died?" I asked confused as ever.

"My dad," Rye says, disbelief in his tone.

"What? I thought he was doing perfectly well!"

"That's what persona he put on. And I didn't want to scare you away because I knew we'd be ruling a lot faster than normal. He's had cancer." Rye tells me.

"Rye. Alpha. Baby. Why didn't you say something? I could have helped you through this. This whole time you've been dealing with this on your own!" I say, beginning to tear up.

Rye just kisses me. With so much emotion and love, both of us tasting the tears falling down our faces. Rye lies down, and I brace myself with my hands, allowing my legs to spread and land on the ground by Rye's hips. It doesn't go further, just kissing and holding each other. Pulling apart I lay against his chest.

"We need to head back to Spain. Tonight." Rye says, a hint of guilt in his voice.

I sit up, still sat across his hips.

"Rye baby. It's ok. We need to be there to support the family. And I'm sure we're going to be sworn in too." I say, brushing his tears away as they fall.

"I just feel so terrible. Pulling you away from home so quickly. You've barely had time with family. I mean my rut has taken up most of the week and now we have to go back."

"For a reason Ryan. My god your father died. Baby, that's way more important than a little family time. I can always have the family fly in. But we have responsibilities now, especially with the fact that your mother can't rule."

We adjust our positions, Rye sitting up, my body still sat across his lap.

"I know. I just want you to be happy. Always." Rye voice cracks at the end.

Leaning in I capture his lips in mine, his trembling hands coming up to hold my neck. I reach up, holding his hands to still them as we part.

"I love you," I whisper, so much emotion in my voice.

Rye's eyes begin to tear up again, a single one falling down his face.

"I love you too. So much my Omega." Rye whispers, kissing my lips once again.

***

*Rye's POV*

Getting on the jet was an emotional roller coaster. Andy could hardly let go of his mother.

"Take care of him Rye." She says, still hugging her son to her.

"Always mum," I answer, leaning in and pecking her cheek as they part.

I take Andy's hand in mine, both of us heading up the stairs into the jet. We make our way past Robbie and Telsa. Robbie's face is pale, tears in an endless stream. Telsa holding him tight, whispering into his ear trying her best to calm him. Setting down I pull Andy into my lap, not giving two shits what anyone says. He's not moving from my lap no matter what anyone does or says.

I feel him shift and curl up into me sleepily, lips brushing my neck. I reach, tangling our fingers together. It still blows my mind how much has changed between us. We depended on each other now. He was my entire world, and mine his. I could feel the jet lift-off, and I look down to see Andy's peaceful face. Sleeping yet again. But I didn't care. I lean down kissing him before running my fingers through his hair.


	20. The Kingdom is Yours

*Andy's POV*

The jet landing was rough, jolting me awake from my nap. Still perched in Rye's lap. I would have sat on my own chair but knew Rye needed the physical contact to keep him calm. I could feel all his emotions swarming. Anger and sadness right on top, and he had every right to those emotions. I just didn't want him to act on them. Not around others at least.

"Rye, we have a meeting in 10. Bring Andy along, I mean since he is about to become King along with you." Robbie speaks up as he and my sister disappear out of the jet's door.

"Holy shit that's happening today," I say in confusion.

"Andy, we haven't even let the public know dad is dead yet." Rye mumbles.

"I guess that makes sense." I nod, going to stand up but Rye pulls me to him. 

Rye's hand is pulling me in by my neck before I have a chance to react. Our lips meet in a searing kiss and Rye groans. I can feel he needs this so I just let him do what he needs. Taking my thighs in his hands he makes me straddle his waist. Biting my bottom lip, making me gasp. His tongue slips in battling mine till he wins exploring my mouth greedily. Separating because we need air Rye's mouth is on my neck immediately.

"Rye." I whimper out and he hums in response. "We have less than a minute to get to the meeting room baby. And it takes five to get there."

I really don't want to say this because all I want is him. All I want is the beautiful man underneath me. Holding me close. And I think he agrees with my thoughts as he grips my waist harder, sure to leave bruises now that he can.

"Don't wanna." Rye whines.

The sound of his voice tugs at me. He never begs like this. So before I give in completely I pull myself away slowly, taking his hand in mine pulling him along with me.

***

*Rye's POV*

I have no energy left as we make our way into the meeting room. Everyone looks as if they had been waiting for Andy and me. But then I freeze up as I noticed they had been waiting for Andy and me. Andy's grip on my hand tightens, his thumb running across it.

"Welcome Prince Ryan, and Prince Andy." The servant holding the door open for us says.

I nod towards him, not being able to form words. I'm too broken inside. Andy begins to walk first, pulling me along to the head of the table where my father is no longer sitting with my mother. And that's when it hits me. He's really gone. Andy reaches out to me knowing what's about to happen as I fall to my knees, sobs wracking my body. I let myself lean into Andy who is on his knees next to me as well. I can feel as people usher out around us except for family. My mother kneeling on the other side of me. Robbie and Telsa were next to her. Sammie and Shawn holding onto Andy and me at the same time. But the only thing anchoring me to the earth is the man in front of me. The only man I will ever be able to show all my love to. My husband, and my Omega.

"He's in a better place, darling. No longer in pain." I hear my mum's soothing voice.

I've never shown this side of me to any of them. Putting up a façade. Or exploding in anger when someone pushed me to show my emotions. I could tell it was scaring them. I worked on controlling my breathing, Andy's hands soothing me, running up and down my sides, and then my legs. Breathing with me. Almost as if he was saying "Breath in, breath out." I take one last deep breath, Andy pulling away carefully wiping my tears away. He's searching my face, even though he can feel my emotions. Leaning in he kisses each of my eyelids then carefully on my lips.

"Come on baby, let's go sit down." He whispers as everyone else slowly backs away.

I hear people chattering as they make their way back into the meeting room. But I'm too entranced in the beauty and pure love radiating from my Omega. He keeps a tight hold on me as the meeting begins, my mum running it.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you have been briefed early this morning, my husband King Beaumont has passed away." My mum states, her voice wavering at the end.

"So, as the Luna of the pack, I am handing down the crown to my son. Firstborn Alpha Ryan Leonard Beaumont. As well as his husband, Andrew Robert Beaumont. This motion has always been forwarded to the eldest Alpha, and that has not and will not change throughout the rest of Beaumont's rule. I am standing down because I cannot only not handle ruling without my husband, but I cannot as I am only Luna and not Alpha. We will be doing a ceremony of passing the crown tonight with the public, along with the announcement of my Alpha's death." My mum seems exhausted, even more so than me as she sits.

I can now see it. The gray in her hair showing through more. Her wrinkles increasing. The paleness of her entire body. Almost skin and bones. She tried her best to be there for my father, even though it was truly killing her too. I turned towards Andy who was also watching my mum, tears now rolling down his face. I pulled him to me, kissing his tears away. We sit there holding each other close.

***

"Rye!" Andy yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, baby?" I yell back.

"Come here please."

Getting up I make my way to him, walking through the open door to see him standing there just in a towel looking adorably frustrated.

"You alright there my Omega?" I laugh lightly, even though the laugh feels very foreign.

Andy's eyes slip up to me, and they're as bright as the sun. Sparkling blue like the ocean.

"Can you please do my hair? I cannot get it to do anything and I can't handle this right now." Andy's about to continue to ramble but I make my way to him, cutting him off.

I run my fingers through his hair quickly, styling it to flow one way and down in front of his face. As I finish I quickly tuck my hand underneath Andy's chin pulling him in for a slow kiss. He whines, gripping at my dress shirt. I pull away smirking.

"You're going to wrinkle my shirt babe." I tease, making him blush and pull away quickly.

"Sorry Alpha." He mumbles.

"I was only teasing my Omega," I answer, pulling him in for another kiss before he can protest.

"We need to get going," Andy says, pulling away from my body.

Always having more of a sense of him than I do at the moment. I nod and lead the way. Knowing I have to put on a strong front.

***

*Andy's POV*

The ceremony itself only lasted about ten minutes thankfully. But meeting and talking to people after is what took the longest. I was beginning to yawn, barely able to think straight.

"Omega baby," Rye says, circling me in his arms.

I hum in response, burrowing myself into his clothed chest.

"Sleepy?" Rye asks this time, running his thumb over my cheek.

I nod this time, still not wanting to speak.

"Let's get you back baby." He whispers this time, and now I notice that it is very quiet in the ballroom.

I sigh in relief, letting Rye take my hand and lead me to our room. Barely being able to keep my eyes open Rye sits me down. Tugging my shirt over my head, then laying me down. One shoe at a time comes off, along with my socks as I'm going in and out of consciousness. I feel his hands at my waist, quickly undoing my pants, pulling them down as well. I hear him quickly shuffle out of his own before I feel light butterfly kisses all over my face, neck, and chest.

"Goodnight my beautiful Omega," Rye mumbles, lastly kissing my lips.

"I love you," I mumble almost incoherently.

"I love you more."


	21. You Make Me Strong

*Andy's POV*

I spent the past three days alone. Sat on the bed, mainly scrolling through social media and sometimes reading a few pages out of one of Rye's books that he had sprawled across his table. I was currently reading The Notebook, rolling my eyes at the cheesy scene I was reading when I heard the door open. Normally Rye would be gone from sunrise to sunset. But I had just checked my clock and it was only a little past ten in the morning. I look up, not being able to contain my smile as I see that it is in fact my Alpha.

"Baby boy." Rye laughed with a smile wide on his face.

I wasn't even able to respond as his mouth was on mine. Instinctively I reached up, threading my fingers through his hair. Letting him do as he pleases I am quickly underneath his body.

"Fuck I've missed you." He groans as we separate, moving his lips to my bonding spot immediately.

Pressing kisses along with it before he sucks a bruise into it. I can already feel the sting and how large it is as he blows cool air over it making me whine.

"Alpha, we're in a very public eye today." I pant.

"Good. Want everyone to know you're mine." He whispers next to my ear, nipping at the lobe.

I couldn't take it anymore, his desire for me was driving me mad.

"Make love to me," I begged.

Rye didn't need to hear anything else before he slowly tugs off his shirt.

"Sit up my Omega," Rye commands in a soft tone.

Instantly doing as I'm told he tugs my shirt off, pulling me into a dirty kiss. I whine gripping at his neck. He pulls away, stretching for a condom before I reach up pulling his hand back to us. Rye looks down confused as to why I was stopping him.

"No condom," I say, confirming his confusion.

"But baby..." He begins to say before I interrupt him again.

"No. Condom." I echoed what I said before.

I gasp out as I lay there watching as Rye's eyes go from their beautiful brown, shifting to a blood-red, and then an absolutely beautiful gold.

"Alpha?" I whispered.

"My Omega." He breathes, before leaning in till our lips collide.

He keeps me there, underneath him. Kissing my lips slowly until my jaw is absolutely numb. I whimper as his lips skim my jawline, slowly moving down my neck, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses. I reach up, running my fingers through his hair as his lips move to my chest, kissing and sucking my nipples. Gasping as he bites down, practically writhing underneath him. Adjusting himself he makes his way down my tummy, marking me as he goes. Finally, he meets my pant line. Carefully but quickly my joggers and boxers are on the ground.

"Please my Alpha," I beg breathlessly.

Rye ignores my pleas, kissing between my thighs. Nipping bruises into my skin. I let my head rest against the pillow below me in pure bliss as my Alpha praises my body. Rye's kisses slowly work around my body, letting his hands travel my smooth skin. My entire body feels like it's on fire.

"Clothes. Off. Please." I gasp or whine between each word.

Rye pulls away, removing the rest of his unneeded clothes. I stare at him in awe. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I get up and take him in my mouth. Rye gasps out, threading his fingers through my hair immediately.

"Fuck Andy." He moans, bucking his hips forward down my throat.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes, and I look up to meet his golden eyes. Finally, he lets me take my own pace as I tease and lick around his shaft and tip. I can feel him shuddering underneath my fingertips that are placed on his hips. Rye pulls away and takes my chin in his hand when I follow him trying to keep him in my mouth.

"Good Omega," Rye whispers with awe in his voice.

Leaning down he captures my lips in his as he slowly makes me lay down. His fingers slide their way down my sides and to my thighs. Pulling them up he wraps them around his waist before sinking into me until his body is flush against mine.

"Alpha." I panted, the new feeling of his bare cock inside me invading my senses.

Our eyes meet and don't look away as he rocks himself slowly in and out of me, the drag of it making my entire body tremble and fall apart. Rye leaned in, nuzzling my neck. Kissing slowly up my neck, cheek, nose, and finally my lips.

"So beautiful." Rye breathes out, his pace quickening as he moans low in his throat.

The feeling is indescribable. The only sounds that are echoing the room are the sound of our breath and moans. Rye's lips are placed on mine, to only barely silence our moans. The rhythm of Rye's thrusts begins to be erratic. His moans are going deeper and louder. He's never this vocal so I try to stay quiet to hear him, but it's almost impossible as he begins to absolutely pound into me. I can't help the moans and screams that come out of my mouth, my throat beginning to feel raw. I can feel when Rye locks into me my back arching as I come between us. No turning back now.

"Fuck baby." Rye moans, grinding deep inside me.

I feel as he begins to release, and the feeling is so new. I can't even control it as I come again between us. Rye dives in, marking me as his once again. I let my hands travel his sides, one gripping his ass as I work back against him a little more. Helping him come down from his high. Our lips meet then, kissing slow and soft as I trail my fingers across his skin. Pulling back we make eye contact.

"I love you," Rye whispers, and I can't help but smile lovingly up at him.

"I love you too my Alpha." I reach up, kissing him lightly again.

*Rye's POV*

Andy had fallen asleep not much after we had showered, immediately exhausted due to not only his but my emotions as well running through him. I knew there was a lot of stress on him since I had constantly been gone. Today was my father's funeral as well and I didn't know how to feel about it anymore. I was emotionally drained. Laying next to my Omega I pulled him to me, hoping the contact would calm me for a little bit. But as soon as I begin to relax into him there's a knock on my door. I reach over Andy, flipping the duvet over our naked bodies.

"Come in," I call out as quietly as I can.

The door swings open to reveal Mikey and Brooklyn.

"Oh, he's sleeping," Brooklyn says surprised before looking to his Alpha. "We can come back later."

But before anyone can do anything more I feel Andy stir beside me. I look down to meet sleepy ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, baby. " I say quietly, pecking his lips. "Brooklyn and Mikey are here."

"Mmmm, can you get me some clothes?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Of course baby." Not even thinking twice I climb out of bed, fully naked to retrieve clothes for us both.

"Holy shit Rye! You could have told us to give you a second!" I hear Mikey exclaim.

I go red with embarrassment now noticing that I had no clothes on either, having completely forgotten when my Omega asked me to get him clothes in his sleepy voice. But I ignore him, throwing on a pair of boxers before making my way to Andy again with the clothes that were meant for the funeral. Andy frowns slightly at the clothes but takes his boxers, pulling them on underneath the sheets. I set down the rest at the bedside.

"Brooklyn wanted to hang out until the funeral if that's alright? And me too? I miss my best mate." Mikey sighs slightly, looking at me.

"Of course," Andy speaks up, not giving me a chance to say yes or no, knowing both of us needed the distraction.

***

Walking hand in hand with Andy we make our way into the great hall, Brooklyn, and Mikey behind us. I looked around to see so many familiar faces. I can feel all my energy draining already and I don't know if I can handle this. Andy quickens our pace and sits us down.

"Alpha look at me." He whispers. "Come on. Stay with me. It's going to be ok. You don't have to talk to anyone."

I feel his hand as he strokes my cheek and I lean into it, letting out a sigh of relief in knowing my Omega is right there.


	22. Don't Cry

*Andy's POV*

Sat in the infirmary I wait for the blood test results, curled up on the couch. Rye's arm is around me in a comforting way so I lean in nuzzling his neck. In a way showing him my appreciation for him taking the day off to do this with me.

"Andy darling?" I hear Cara's voice.

I look up meeting her gaze, only to feel my heart drop as I see the look on her face.

"I'm sorry love. You two will have to try again. Typically the first time doesn't always work, but I've never met an Omega who didn't get pregnant the second try." Cara says carefully.

I nod a bit somberly, my shoulders dropping.

"I'll give you two a few moments of privacy, then I'd like to talk to you both about some things," Cara whispers to Rye before leaving us alone, and that's when I let the tears flow.

"Hey, baby no. Don't cry. We'll try again. It just didn't work this time and that's ok." Rye soothes, pulling me into a short but sweet kiss.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if I can't have pups?" My voice cracks.

"Then we'll go over our options baby. It's ok."

Rye kisses my lips again lightly before carefully tugging me to my feet and into the room where Cara is. I sit down, slightly curling in on myself.

"Alright love. I'm going to be asking some personal questions. Rye you can leave." Cara speaks up.

"No!" I almost yell, but then I speak a little quieter. "He can stay. Please."

She nods, and Rye is by my side, arm comfortingly around my waist.

"How long have you been on suppressants?" Cara asks immediately.

Alright, I guess we're getting straight to the point then.

"Since I was 16, the day after the end of my first heat," I answer like it's nothing, having been asked this multiple times by other Beta doctors.

"Have you been with an Alpha prior to Rye?"

My cheeks flame at this.

"No."

"Have you been with anyone at all prior to Rye?"

"What do you mean?"

"In any form past kissing."

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Love, I'm just trying to get basic information down."

I sigh in defeat, and I know Rye won't be mad at me. But I'm terrified for no reason as usual.

"Yes. With Brooklyn." I answer finally.

"That's actually very typical lovely. I'm sure Ryan would say the same about Michael."

Rye next to me chokes on his spit. I snort lightly looking up to him to see blush spreading up his neck and onto his cheeks. Well isn't this interesting. The questions from there drone on until my eyes actually begin to droop.

"Alright Alpha. You best take him back. But before you go I'd like to mention. Keep the stress off of him as much as you can. I know you're a leader, but you need to focus on your Omega. He's alone a lot of the time." I can hear Cara whispering to Rye.

"What should I do? Start bringing him to everything with me?" Rye asks.

"If the situation is a safe one, yes. That's what your father did with your mother. Especially when they first were together. I was a teen back then and adored how much they were together Ryan."

"Thank you. For everything today."

I could hear and feel them hug and then felt my body being lifted and carried. Drifting off into a deep sleep to the feeling of being carried.

***

*Rye's POV*

Carrying Andy in my arms I made my way back to our part of the castle. His legs wrapped around my waist, head laying lightly against my shoulder while quiet snores came from him. Kicking our door shut behind us I carefully lay him into the bedsheets just to sit there and watch him sleep.


	23. Good Morning Kisses & Crazy Rides

*Rye's POV*

I wake up before my Omega so I lay there, carefully watching his face. Smooth, and carefree as he sleeps. No worry lines, no stress. But, I know I have to go to a meeting today. So taking in the words from Cara yesterday I lean in, placing feather-light kisses all over my Omega's face.

"Alpha?" Andy slurs sleepily.

"Wake up my Omega," I whisper lightly in his ear, starting to press kisses all over his face again.

"It's so early." Andy whines, cuddling into me further, clinging to my neck.

"You're coming with me to my meeting today," I mumble quietly, not wanting to make him whine from me being loud.

Andy's eyes shoot open wide.

"Really?" He says excitedly, voice cracking slightly from sleep.

I almost coo at the face he's making, but instead, lean in and kiss him lightly.

"If you want to baby. I think it'll lessen your stress a little bit beautiful." I say, stroking his cheek and feeling his stubble.

"Mmmm. Would love to." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

I stretch, moving and getting up to head to the bathroom. Andy following behind grumbling under his breath about having to be up before the sun comes up. I snort lightly starting the shower up and getting in. Andy's head leans against my back.

"Baby we need to shower, not fall asleep again." I tease him.

"You owe me later for this." He mumbles sleepily, moving to join me underneath the stream of water falling down.

***

In the car Andy puts his seat back, curling up immediately in his seat buckling in. I have to hold back a coo as I fasten my seatbelt and starting the vehicle. Putting the car in the drive I follow the black car in front of me, another following behind.

"Alpha?" Andy asks a little bit into the drive.

"Yes, my Omega?" I answer, keeping my eyes trained on the long stretch of road ahead of me.

"Where are we heading?" He mumbles sleepily this time, yawning.

"Portugal baby," I answer, letting one of my hands travel over to lace my fingers with his.

"That's a long drive." He whines this time.

"Yes, it is." I laugh. "Why do you think I take so long to get back home every night my Omega?"

"Shut up." He huffs.

"Sleep some my Omega. We will be there sooner than you think."

***

*Andy's POV*

I'm shaken awake lightly and I blink my eyes open. I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face as I see my Alpha staring at me.

"We're here baby boy," Rye says, letting his fingers trace my jawline that's now smooth since I shaved.

I can't contain myself, grabbing the front of his dress shirt and tugging him into a kiss. As we pull back Rye's face shows a little shock, but he's smiling.

"Later baby." Rye laughs lightly before helping me up and out of the vehicle and toward the building.

To say the meeting was boring would be an understatement. Most of the time I stood off to the side on the balcony, watching as commoners were passing by in the streets. I hear a throat clear behind me and I jump a bit before whipping around.

"So sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You are the Luna of the Beaumont pack correct?" A young girl asks me.

I nod and she smiles.

"I'm Sophia." She introduces herself. "Next Alpha in line."

I stand there in a bit of shock. I had never met another female Alpha going to be the leader of a pack since my mother.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia," I say softly, smiling at the child in front of me.

I hear another person clear their throat but I already know who it is before I turn around.

"Alpha. This is Sophia. The next Alpha in line." I introduce, smiling at the shine in her eyes as she looks at Rye.

"Hello, Sophia," Rye says, using his charm to make her smile double in size.

I feel as Rye's arm slips around my waist.

"Sorry to be a bore, but my Omega and I need to be headed back to Spain," Rye explains, and Sophia nods.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiles yet again before turning away and heading toward her father.

I look up to my Alpha now, and he leans in kissing me slowly. Getting caught up in the moment, my back is pressed against the railing of the porch as Rye's tongue explores my mouth. But Rye is brought back to reality when I whimper, digging my nails into the back of his neck when my body begins to heat up. Both of us pull away, flustered.

"Come on my Omega. Time to go home." Rye whispers, taking my hand in his as we make our way to the car.

***

We had almost completed the entire car ride home when I watched as the black car in front of us turned and we didn't, and then the black car behind us turned. I shifted uncomfortably, the back of my pants wet from slick, and my pants tight.

"My Alpha?" I ask confused as I lock my phone and set it down on the console.

"Do not worry my Omega. We are in very safe territory. I wanted to take you somewhere." That is all Rye explains before turning off a beaten path.

When we finally stop you can see a lake with the moonlight reflecting off the surface. We sit in silence for a few moments before I feel Rye's hand pulling me by my chin towards him. Our lips meeting in a dirty kiss. Mostly tongue as he carefully pulls me over the console and into his lap. I whimper.

"Shh baby I've got you," Rye whispers against the skin of my neck. "Climb into the back gorgeous."

Rye's hands grip my ass quickly before smacking it and whine before he nods his head towards the back. I follow orders carefully, feeling as my Alpha follows close behind. Immediately his hands are tearing our clothes off.

"God I want you," Rye growls, and I have to throw my hands out to catch myself as he pushes in immediately.

"Alpha!" I moan out, body trembling.

My legs spread balancing on my knees as Rye pounds into me. My hands are only holding me up for so long till Rye's hand is tight around my throat, pulling me flush against him as he growls.

"Looked so good today. Pacing the balcony in your tight white jeans. Couldn't wait to rip them off your body and punish you."

I cry out as Rye's palm lands on my ass harshly. My entire body vibrating from the strength of the orgasm rips through me as I come all over the seat in front of me. Rye continues to absolutely destroy me in every way possible. I can feel everything. From the burn of the handprints, he's left on my ass to the bruises forming on my neck from his tight grip, to the quick thrusts in and out of me.

"God. Alpha please." My voice barely above the volume of a whisper due to the tight grip Rye has around my neck.

I feel as a hand lightly traces around my body and begins to slowly circle around my cock. His thrusts begin to go deeper as he grinds right against my prostate. One of my hands reaching back to grip at his side as his hand slips from my neck only to be replaced by his lips. Sucking bruises randomly along the sides of my throat and the back of my neck. By now I can feel the tears flowing down my face from being so overwhelmed.

"So gorgeous baby. All mine." Rye says, just loud enough for me to hear it over the sound of our grunts and moans.

Rye's strokes my cock quickly in time with his thrusts as I come again with a scream this time. I can feel Rye's cock slowly beginning to swell, locking into place inside me. His hand stroking my cock not slowing down, my face soaked in tears.

"Alpha." The wolf inside me cries out as I feel him begin to release inside of me.

I can't stop trembling as Rye carefully situates us into a more comfortable position.

"A bit steamy," Rye comments out of nowhere and I look up confused to see that all the windows of Rye's vehicle are steamed up.

I blush profusely trying to hide my face as Rye chuckles.


	24. I Can't What?

*Rye's POV*

Sat in the infirmary, Andy sleepily curled up into my side softly snoring. We've been so busy lately, and he's exhausted from constantly going with me everywhere. I can hear the click of Cara's heals down the hall so I carefully nudge Andy awake even though I don't want to.

"Five more minutes." I hear him whine, making me chuckle.

"Baby, Cara is coming down the hall with the results," I whisper which makes Andy shoot upright in his seat.

I don't even want to look up and meet her eyes, terrified of the result. I can hear as she pulls up a chair. This can't be good.

"As you know I took a few tests, not just the pregnancy test." Cara begins.

I look up now to see a very sad expression and my heart drops to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Andy. But you're infertile. You can't have babies." Cara says in almost a whisper.

"I can't what?" I hear my Omega's voice, it cracking at the end.

I can feel as his mood drops and I pull him into my lap quickly, holding him close to me. His entire body is trembling so I begin to run my fingers through his hair as he grips the front of my jumper, soaking it in his tears.

"What are our other options?" I ask, Cara knowing exactly what I'm meaning.

We have to have an Alpha heir for the throne after me, from me. But Andy couldn't bear children, so we had to find other options now.

"We can artificially inseminate Telsa since she can still bear children for an Alpha even as a Beta. Or you will have to pass the title on." Cara almost cringes at the last sentence.

"We're not doing that to my Omega's sister," I speak up instantly.

"But Alpha," Cara speaks up.

"No. That's not fair to her or my Omega." I say more firmly this time and Cara just nods.

"You will have to talk through the process with your mother on what to do next. Since Robbie is not an Alpha and the twins not being 18 yet." Cara softly explains, keeping quiet as we both notice my Omega has fallen asleep again against my chest.

I nod this time, wordlessly getting up and moving my Omega and me to our room.

***

*Andy's POV*

I wake up to a silent room, confused as to what has woken me up until I hear the flick of a page in a book. I lift my head lightly to see my Alpha, shirtless in bed next to me as he's reading a book. Rye's head turns toward me when he hears me shift.

"Sorry baby boy did I wake you?" Rye says quietly.

I shake my head wordlessly, shuffling over so I'm laid partially across my Alpha's legs.

"You ok baby?" He asks me carefully.

I just lay there silently, unmoving. I don't know how to feel about this. It's not like I was in desperate need of a pup, I just felt like I was letting my Alpha down by not being able to give him an Alpha pup to give the title to.

"Please don't shut me out, baby." Rye sighs, a hint of strain in his voice like he's holding back tears.

I roll over, curling up into him now as he sets his book down. He holds me close as the tears begin to fall, my entire body trembling.

"I-I just w-wanted to b-be able to g-give you an A-Alpha." I whimper out, stuttering from my sobs. 

"Baby no. It's ok." Rye pulls me closer if that's even possible, scenting me. "It's ok. I just want you."

"But y-you're the eldest Alpha R-Rye." I sniffle, the sobs subsiding slowly.

"That doesn't matter to me, baby. You're my Omega. My mate. My soulmate. You and I were meant for each other baby. So be it if the twins take the title as King. The only thing I want is you." Rye says, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him.

I can feel the love radiating off of him. I can see it in his eyes as they shine gold for me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back.


	25. History Repeats Itself

*Rye's POV*

"My Omega?" I ask through the bathroom door.

I hear a slight sniffle.

"Yes, my Alpha?" He responds softly.

"We need to go see mum. I texted her and told her we'd see her in 15 minutes." I say through the door.

"Does she know?" He asks.

"Not yet my Omega." I sigh softly, knowing it's a better option to tell her face to face.

The bathroom door swings open and my beautiful Omega stands there looking teary-eyed and sleepy. Pulling Andy into a hug he sniffles again.

"What has my Omega so upset?" I mumble against his hair.

"How will mum react?" He asks quietly.

"Andy baby." I say softly making him look at me, "She won't look at you any differently. She won't love you any differently. If anything she'll be even more loving and supportive. My mother is not one to get angry over something that is already hurting another."

I kiss him then, lightly and slowly in the middle of the room. His hands come up, tangling in my hair. Pressing his body against mine I groan at the contact.

"Not right now baby boy," I mumble against his lips.

He whines, tugging at my hair.

"After we meet with mum ok?" I whisper.

I don't let go, feeling his body trembling next to mine.

"I'm right here baby boy. Come on. We don't have much longer." I mumble again, carefully pulling him along.

When my mum sees us, she knows something is wrong.

"What happened?" She asks, concern filling her voice.

"You're going to want to sit down for this," I tell her softly, leading her to the commons area.

I close the doors behind us, making sure no one would follow without us knowing before sitting down with my Omega in my lap. I can feel his body trembling again, so I tug him in closer to me rubbing his lower back with my thumbs soothingly.

"Take all the time you need love." My mum says, nodding toward Andy.

Somehow she always knew in the back of her head what was going on. Even when Robbie and I were the only two, she just knew. Even which one of us was to "blame" perse. It still blew my mind.

"I..." Andy's voice cracks immediately and I can tell he's about to cry.

Carefully I place a light peck on his shoulder, hoping that'll comfort him.

"It's alright love. Whatever it is I can handle." She says comfortingly.

"I'm infertile." Andy blurts out finally, and I watch as my mother's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, darling come here!" My mum says, opening her arms.

Andy scrambles out of my lap and falls into my mother's embrace, not being able to hold back his sobs as he trembles in my mother's hold.

"Y-You're n-not m-mad?" The words tumble out of my Omega's mouth.

Carefully I make my way over, kneeling in front of him.

"Of course not love. Andy, that's something you cannot control. It's not your fault. You've tried and that's all that matters. Not that I'm not sad that you cannot pass on the title. But this has already happened before in our history." My mum explains slowly while wiping away Andy's tears.

I look at her oddly so she will continue with the story.

"Not mine and your father's generation of course. Your great, great grandparents were the line that did not succeed to the firstborn Alpha. Your great, great uncles' Omega wife was infertile as well. So the title was passed onto your great great grandfather, who was an Alpha two years younger. It happens." My mum explains slowly, all the while running her fingers through my Omega's hair to soothe him.

"What are we going to do though mother? The twins won't be 18 for quite some time." I express my concern quietly.

"I will help co-rule with you both as I have been already until your brothers fall upon that age. Then it will be decided by them who will rule between them both." My mum says, giving me a small smile.


	26. Close

Rye's POV*

After the talk with my mum, Andy seemed much calmer. Making our way back down the hall and into our room Andy closes the door behind him locking it.

"Nap time?" I ask slightly confused, completely forgetting earlier events.

Without replying my Omega disappears into the bathroom and I shake my head, laughing lightly as I tug off my t-shirt and joggers. I crawl into bed, relaxing into the sheets. I don't even hear as Andy comes back into the room, crawling on top, carefully beginning to knead at my back. I moan out, letting my body relax into the sheets until I feel my Omega shift against my back. A very prominent bulge grinding into my lower back.

"Baby boy?" I ask teasingly.

"Alpha please." He whines quietly.

"So so needy." I tease again, but then growl low in my throat as I feel my Omega grind against me again.

I knew he needed this. Needed me to calm and love his Omega. Without a second hesitation, Andy is underneath me, hands pinned to the bed in one of mine. At this point, I see my Omega is only in boxers. But not for long as I tear them to shreds, throwing the pieces off the side of the bed.

"Alpha." Andy moans out breathlessly.

Just wanting to please my baby I drop his arms, wrapping my lips around the tip of his cock. The whines coming out of Andy's mouth are quick and high pitched, his legs almost closing around my head before I grab them from underneath and spread them apart. His whimpers and whines encourage me, taking more of him in my mouth. I run my tongue around the head a couple of times before I take him deep, moaning around his cock.

*Andy's POV*

The feeling is indescribable. Having never had his mouth around my cock before. My back arches obscenely as I now grip at Rye's hair.

"A-Alpha!" I moan out, my voice cracking.

Rye pulls off, trailing kisses down my shaft.

"Legs up, my Omega," Rye mumbles out the command, leaving butterfly kisses down the insides of my thighs.

I follow orders, feeling his hot breath against my wet entrance. I whine at the feeling only to be spanked in retaliation. I don't even have time to process that as Rye buries his face in my ass, every nerve ending in my body going haywire.

"Alpha, I'm going to come." I gasp out, only to have Rye pull away from me completely. "Wha-"

"Calm down my Omega." Rye comforted me. "Do you feel like you have to come anymore?"

I shake my head in response, trusting my Alpha completely.

"Tell me if you're close again," Rye says, trailing kisses toward my cock again.

I can't even form words or make sense of anything as Rye's lips wrap around my cock again. The pleasure is immense. I whine as I feel the heat building up in my tummy again. This time I don't want to tell Rye because I know he will stop again, but I also don't want to anger my Alpha.

"Close, close, close!" I almost cry when Rye pulls off my cock.

"Good boy." Rye praises, as he slowly trails kisses all the way up to my lips again.

Immediately I tangle my fingers in his hair as his tongue slips past my lips, fighting for dominance. When we separate Rye begins to trace my entire body with his fingertips, leaving a fiery trail against my skin.

"Up," Rye commands, getting up and off the bed.

I follow to the bathroom as Rye turns the shower on.

"Knees."

I swallow harshly before slowly sinking to my knees. The dominance radiating off of Rye was almost overwhelming. His cock is at my lips as I let my eyes trail up to his. Leaning in I press a light kiss to his tip.

"No teasing," Rye growls.

The Omega in me takes over, obeying my Alpha completely. I wrap my lips around his tip, swirling my tongue around him.

"Good boy." Rye praises, before beginning to pump his hips back and forth.

I moan around his cock, and then whimper as his hand is roughly gripping my hair. But as quick as his hand was gripping my hair he was pulling me to my feet, turning me around, and bending me over the ledge of the shower.

"Warn me," Rye commands, not having to say any more for me to understand.

I feel as his tip slowly pushes into my hole. My hands are tight around the ledge, almost white from the tight grip.

"R-Rye!" I moan out, my entire body trembling from holding back.

One of Rye's hands grips my hip roughly as the other slowly trails up choking me. I whimper, becoming close again.

"Close," I say as loud as I can with Rye's hand wrapped around my neck.

He pulls out immediately and I scream. My cock twitches almost violently.

"Fuck." I curse angrily.

"It's alright baby boy. Trust me." My Alpha soothes, turning me around to face him.

His lips are on mine, slow and soft unlike what I thought it was going to be. His lips left mine and trailed to my neck as his hand encircled my cock.

"Alpha." I gasp, nuzzling into his chest before biting down on his skin.

Rye moans in front of me, speeding up his hand.

"C-close Alpha CLOSE!" I almost scream.

I feel like I'm seconds away from coming and he lets go again. I bury my face in his chest, purely frustrated now. My cock hurts, rock-solid, and standing straight up.

"Such a good boy for me." Rye praises quietly, rubbing my hips.

His hand slowly reaches down, repeating the process he did before. He kept doing this until I lost count.

"Alpha..." I whimper out, exhausted from constantly being on the brink of orgasm.

"Dry yourself off baby boy. No touching." He tells me softly as he hands me a towel.

Quickly I follow orders while he stands there watching me with close eyes. I finish, dropping the towel to the floor not giving two fucks.

"Follow me my Omega," Rye says, taking my hand and leading me back to our bed that has a huge towel covering quite a lot of the bed.

I look at it weird then at Rye confusingly.

"You're about to come. A lot." Rye says, blushing lightly.

My cheeks are probably tinged a bright red as well, almost not believing what just came from my Alpha's mouth.

"Lay down," Rye says softly.

Laying down Rye climbs above me straddling one of my legs that are spread apart.

"Ok baby. Listen carefully please." He says, and I nod. "You may pass out, go into subspace, or be completely fine. But don't freak out it'll be ok."

I gulp as his hand encircles my cock again as well as his own as he begins to slowly pump me, and quickly pumping himself.

"You can come," Rye tells me before biting his lip.

I can feel it building up quickly, and I know I don't have to hold back anymore. The feeling is beyond euphoric. My back arches obscenely as I feel my come shooting out. A ridiculous amount at that, and I feel like it won't stop. Slowly I feel myself slipping like I'm floating, but not unconscious.

*Rye's POV*

I can tell he's in subspace. His eyes are hazy and unfocused. I quickly get something to wipe up all the come, because he came... a lot. He's still out of it so I pull him into my chest now, covering us up.

"Baby boy," I say quietly. "Come back to me baby. You're alright. I'm right here."

I keep saying little things till Andy begins to blink and curl more into me on his own.

"Alpha?" He asks.

"Right here," I whisper now, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." He whispers back.


	27. Family

*Andy's POV*

"What's this?" I ask curiously looking down at the picture and then back up at my Alpha.

Rye scratches the back of his neck looking worried then starts pacing the floor.

"Alpha?" I ask this time.

"S-she's up for adoption." Rye stutters over his words.

"Wait. Does this mean?"

"Do you want to adopt her?"

I look back down at the photo.

"What's her name?" 

"Phoenix Bea."

I look up to my Alpha, tears freely falling as I'm softly smiling. He doesn't stop pacing so I make my way to him wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest.

"How old is she?" I ask now, my smile only growing.

"She's almost two," Rye answers now nuzzling into me, running his fingers through my messy hair.

"How did she end up at the adoption agency?" I asked quietly.

"Her father passed away in a pack war. And her mother passed away giving birth to her."

"What do we need to do?"

"First we need to make sure she likes us." Rye teases and I pinch his side.

Rye takes me by the chin, making me look up at him.

"I love you," I whisper the words.

"I love you more," Rye says, lost in my eyes as he strokes my cheek before leaning in and kissing me softly.

***

Getting out of the car I stretch and then freeze, nervous as to what is about to come.

"Fovvs? Baby boy? My love? Omega!?" Rye says to me, the last one louder than the others.

I focus back in to notice that my Alpha is standing in front of me. His hand comes up, stroking my cheek. I can feel my body calm as my Alpha scents me.

"What's wrong my Omega?" He mumbles quietly against the skin on my cheek by my ear.

My body trembles slightly. Overwhelmed with not even a week ago learning I was unable to conceive and now we were about to adopt a child.

"I'm just scared," I whisper, letting a few tears fall from my cheeks.

Rye pulls away slightly now, wiping my cheeks and kissing my nose.

"Hey hey hey. Nothing to be afraid of baby." He soothes me.

"But w-what if s-she doesn't like u-us?" I hiccup tears streaming down my face, my body beginning to tremble more as I clutch to my Alpha's shirt.

This time all my negative emotions disappear immediately and I'm calm.

"It's going to be ok baby. She's going to love us." Rye soothes again.

I nuzzle into his chest for a second before taking a deep breath of Rye's scent before pulling away.

"Ok. I'm ready." I say, my voice is timid as I brush away the stray tears on my cheek.

We make our way into the facility, hand in hand. Greeted at the door immediately.

"Hello, King and Luna Beaumont. Welcome. We're very excited to show you, Phoenix Bea!" The short brown haired lady says.

"Please remember to keep this confidential. The public will know once we choose. Don't forget about the contract." My Alpha says sternly and all the ladies around nod their heads immediately.

"Can we see her?" I ask meekly next to my husband.

"Of course, of course. Follow me loves!" Another lady says.

She is taller, almost reaching my height with vibrant blue hair.

"My name is Nex. I've been working here for 10 years now. I'm very excited to finally be working with a royal." Nex says as she makes her way down the hall in front of us. "Now, Phoenix Bea is slightly shy but I'm sure she will warm up to you quickly. She can talk a little bit, and she's learning words quickly so please watch your language. She loves to repeat."

Both Rye and I are nodding as we're led to the room. Finally, there are windows and I can see her through them as we pass. Sitting on the floor playing with a little farm set and I freeze in my spot just looking through the window. I feel an instant connection even from this far away.

"My Omega," Rye laughs lightly. "We can actually go IN to see her."

I'm brought out of my haze blushing profusely as I see that Nex is holding the door open for us. Quickly Rye and I are in the room, Nex standing off to the side just to watch the interaction. Rye stands back, nodding his head toward Phoenix Bea so I go ahead slowly and cautiously squat down next to her. Phoenix lifts her head up and I watch her eyes go wide, a smile spreading across her face.

"Dada!" She yells as she stands and runs to me, toppling me over.

"Hi, baby girl." I laugh quietly, nuzzling her cheek.

I set up with her, her arms still latched to me as I can feel my Alpha coming up next to me. He sets down as well and Phoenix looks up.

"Pwetty papa." She says, reaching out to touch his face.

"Yes, papa is pretty isn't he." I laugh.

"So I'm guessing this is a sign." I hear Nex come up next to us.

"Oh, she's definitely coming home with us," I say, a smile on my face as I stroke Phoenix's cheek.

"Would you like to come home with us Phoenix?" Rye asks softly, his eyes absolutely shinning as he looks at our beautiful girl.

"P-pwease," Phoenix says, now crawling over and latching onto my Alpha.

"Well," Nex begins, and I turn to look up at her. "would you like to start the process, and get papers signed."

***

*Two weeks later*

"I can't believe it," I say in shock as we sign the last papers at court.

Phoenix was officially ours. I look up to my Alpha, tears shining in my eyes before being attacked by a tiny human at my feet.

"Dada dada dada! Papa!" Phoenix squeals, raising her arms for either of us to pick her up.

I do, nuzzling my face into hers as she giggles.


	28. Pheonix Bea

*Rye's POV*

I stretch, my back popping as I sit up after untangling myself from my husband. Turning I see my Omega softly snoring, and our daughter snuggled up into his chest. I get up, making my way to them and kissing both their cheeks softly. As I pull away I see Phoenix's lips turn up into a smile before snuggling further into Andy. I stand up straight again making my way to the closet.

"Headed somewhere my Alpha?" I hear Andy's voice right behind me and I jump making Andy laugh lightly.

"You. Scared. The. Shit. Out. Of. Me." I grit out exasperatedly.

"Eh, eh, eh. That's a euro in the swear jar." My Omega teases lightly.

"Mmm, so you have a LOT to go into that jar don't you my Omega." I tease back, slowly backing him against the wall. I watch as he physically gulps.

"A-alpha?" He all but whimpers out.

I let my lips skim across his neck, nipping here and there.

"F-fuck." My Omega whines, gripping to my hips and I pull away.

"Now we're even. Neither of us needs to put a euro in the jar." I say as I pull away.

Andy full-on whines now and then I smell it.

"God baby boy. So aroused." I whisper, kissing his temple now.

"Please Alpha." He whimpers looking up to me.

"Later baby. Phoenix is still asleep. And before you say 'she's not even two yet', I don't want her walking in on that. Come on. I'm sure my mum will take her later ok baby?" I calm my Omega and as if on cue I hear our daughter stirring.

"D-dada? P-papa?" She whines.

My Omega drags me back to the bed with him. So I sigh in defeat, knowing I'm not going anywhere today. Just like for the past two weeks. Curling up we all fall back asleep.

***

I'm woken up by a tiny body crawling over top of me and giggling in my ear.

"Shhh Bea, you'll wake papa." I hear Andy giggling as well.

I peek one eye open to see Andy quickly wink at me and I stay perfectly still till Phoenix is in the right position.

"Rawr!" I yell, wrapping my arms around her and tickling her as she squeals.

When we both finally calm down she sits up on my chest, tracing my facial features, and running her fingers along my stubble on my chin.

"Hi, baby Bea," I say quietly and she just smiles at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I hear Andy snapping a picture.

"Mum says she'll take her for the night," Andy says, snuggling up to my side as I bounce Phoenix a little as she giggles almost uncontrollably.

"Yeah?" I say, turning my head toward my Omega, nuzzling noses with him.

"Ew," Phoenix says, making Andy bolt upright.

"THAT'S A NEW WORD!" He says excitedly, making me smile.

"Ew, ew, ew," Phoenix repeats, giggling again before screeching.

"Ouch." Andy cringes, rubbing his ears as we both laughed lightly.

I pull Andy back down next to me, pulling him in for a kiss. But I feel as tiny hands try to separate us.

"NO!" Phoenix yells, smacking both our cheeks.

"Apparently we aren't allowed affection around our daughter my Omega." I tease sitting up with Phoenix in my lap now.

Andy gets up now stretching and making his way to the bathroom. Phoenix is quick to follow, crawling to the other side of the bed and carefully sliding off the edge, running after him.

"Oh gross." I hear Andy exclaim after a few minutes.

"What's up baby boy?" I answer even though the 'Oh gross' wasn't directed at me.

"Phoenix is poopy." Andy sighs, as he carries out a giggling upside down Phoenix.

"Call mum?" I suggest and Andy snorts.

"That's just mean." He says laughing. "I'll change her."

***

"Alright, so you have her diaper bag?" I ask.

"Yes, Ryan." My mum answers.

"Enough diapers?"

"Yes, Ryan." She sighs this time.

"You have whole milk for her in the kitchen by your room correct?"

"Yes."

"And all the organic food I had one of the servants go out and get?"

"Goodbye Ryan. Say by to dada and papa Bea!"

"Luh you!" Phoenix says happily as both Andy and I smother her with kisses.

My mom walks off down the hall with her and I let out a sigh.

"It's only for one night baby. And she's even in the same house." Andy soothes.

"I know it's just..."

"Hard." He finishes my sentence, tears in his eyes as he sniffles.


	29. Date Night

*Rye's POV*

Since this morning when we woke up with Phoenix I had been planning it in my head.

"You ready?" I ask through the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Almost my Alpha." My Omega says back.

I hear shuffling and then I see my beautiful Omega standing in front of me. I'm lost as my eyes travel up and down the sight in front of me.

"Either undress me now or take me out." Andy sasses, making me smirk.

I leisurely take a few steps toward him, lifting his chin up and capturing his lips in mine in a slow and loving kiss. Andy whines against my lips, pulling me closer. I pull away, pecking his cheek.

"Later." I soothe, taking his hand and pulling him out of the castle and to my car.

Getting in we head out. But soon enough the scenery becomes familiar to Andy, and he turns towards me with a small smile and blush tinting his cheeks.

"This is the lake where we..." Andy begins.

"Had sex." I interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

I give him a small smirk before climbing out of the car and grabbing a basket out of the back of my car. I watch as my Omega steps out, stretching. I bite my lip seeing Andy's shirt ride up a little bit. Even in sweats with messy hair like he had now, he was gorgeous.

"Come on my Omega," I call, making my way down a trail.

I could hear as he ran to catch up, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. Casually we make our way to the lake and I set the basket down.

"Andy baby?" I ask quietly, listening to the birds and the waves of the shoreline.

"Yes, Rye?" Andy responds distractedly as he stares out over the water.

"Would you, like to maybe, play?" I ask.

Andy turns to me, his eyes lit up and sparkling in excitement. I hadn't allowed Andy to shift since he had been attacked one day. Terrified that Andy would attract an unwanted Alpha and be attacked again in his wolf state where Omegas were typically even weaker. They may be faster, but they were much weaker than an Alpha in wolf form, even compared to their human forms.

"Really Alpha?" Andy can't even contain a smile.

"Really my Omega." I laugh lightly. "I thought, since we were alone for the day it would be nice to shift. So I can see that beautiful wolf of yours again."

By now I have my hand on his cheek, tracing his facial features with my thumb.

"Please." Andy breathes.

So I separate from him, tugging my shirt and jeans off. Knowing that shifting would destroy our clothes, and I was stupid enough not to bring extra. I can see Andy the following suit before I shift. I shake my entire body, having not shifted for a while myself. Typically only ever shifting with Mikey to work in the fighting cages.

'Alpha'

A shiver went down my spine. Hearing my Omega's inner voice for the first time had me weak. I turned toward him nuzzling up against him, and licking his cheek.

'Omega'

Andy reached and lightly nipped my ear, making my wolf emit a low growl. Andy jumped back playfully, turned, and lightly jogged toward the water. I watched in awe, my head tilting to the side just watching my gorgeous Omega. I was beyond lucky to have him. He was my all. He and our daughter were the reason for everything. And I couldn't be happier with my life.

'Come play with me'

Andy was jumping around in the water when I refocused on him, making the water splash around his beautiful mane. His fur beginning to soak. I joined him, knocking him over into the warm water, soaking us both in the process. Our wolves wrestled playfully for the upper hand until we were both lying side by side on the dock panting.

Andy was the first to shift back laying there fully naked, running his fingers through my fur. I nuzzled into his side enjoying the feeling of his fingers. Unconsciously I shift back, Andy continuing what he was doing, instead now in my hair.

"Hey, baby boy," I say softly.

"Hi, Rye." He answers shyly like he just now remembered how naked we both were.

"Follow me," I whisper, getting up and making my way toward a deeper area of the woods surrounding us.

"Naked?" Andy squeaks out.

"No one can come in these areas except royals my Omega. And I have messaged everyone specifically to stay away ." By the end of my sentence, my body is pressed up against his, rubbing our noses together.

I know he can feel me becoming aroused but I step away, leading him into the forest. A few minutes into our walk I can hear Andy sniffing. I look back at him and can tell he can sense it.

"Is that running water?" Andy asks curiously, letting our hands swing back and forth as we make our way closer.

I can faintly hear water that sounds like rain, and I can hardly contain my smile as we round the corner and I was Andy's eyes light up in more excitement.

"A waterfall?" He squeaks out.

Dropping my hand he runs toward the water. I watch his beautiful smooth skinned figure disappear into the water as he jumps. I slowly follow soon after Andy's head pops back up from underneath the water. I couldn't imagine how much his cheeks must hurt from smiling so much.

*Andy's POV*

I watch as my Alpha casually walks up to the edge of the water. No shyness or shame on his face when I shamelessly travel my eyes up and down his aroused body, hard against his tummy.

"Water's not cold," I say, slowly drifting my body back further toward the waterfall.

Rye watches me with close eyes, before carefully stepping down into the water. Step for step he follows me. I feel as the water of the waterfall starts to pour down over me and then I'm on the other side all the way to the edge of the little cave, leaning against the wall as my Alpha appears through the water himself.


	30. Mint and Chocolate

*Andy's POV*

I watch as my Alpha casually walks up to the edge of the water. No shyness or shame on his face when I shamelessly travel my eyes up and down his aroused body, hard against his tummy.

"Water's not cold," I say, slowly drifting my body back further toward the waterfall.

Rye watches me with close eyes, before carefully stepping down into the water. Step for step he follows me. I feel as the water of the waterfall starts to pour down over me and then I'm on the other side all the way to the edge of the little cave, leaning against the wall as my Alpha appears through the water himself.

I can feel my body, already very aroused. I know Rye can tell so I stay still as he pushes me more against the cave's wall.

"So beautiful my Omega," Rye whispers against my ear.

I look up to him now, both of us just getting lost in each other's eyes as Rye's thumb traces my jawline.

"Can I kiss you?" Rye asks.

"Please," I whisper.

Then it's almost as if we can't contain ourselves any longer. Rye's lips meet mine in a languid kiss. Every nerve ending in my body is screaming for him, but he is taking his time. Slowly working his lips against mine, running his fingertips along my heated body, and leaving trails of fire beneath them. When he pulls away from the kiss I look up into his eyes and nudge my nose against his.

"I'm yours," I whisper, letting my hands run up his chest.

Rye carefully picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Is this ok?" He asks, again making sure I'm ok.

I nod my head in response, my entire body vibrating with want.

"I'm going to make love to you my Omega."

When his lips meet mine, the kiss is more passionate but not rough. He tastes of mint and chocolate, and it's addicting. There were so many emotions behind this kiss, it was making my body go haywire. When Rye began to carefully grind us together I about lose all self-control, wanting him to just use my body. But I calm my wolf, letting the friction between us take me to another world.

"Alpha," I whine, his lips meeting my collarbone now.

Pressing light kisses here and there, then letting the tip of his nose run from my collarbone to right under my jaw. My entire body shivers as I feel his tip at my entrance.

"Do you want this?"

"Please." I breathe out, holding onto him tightly.

I grip tighter as I feel his tip begin to slip into me. Even under the water, I'm soaked with slick. Rye bites his lip, and I can sense he's trying his best to keep his wolf under control. He keeps his pace steady, slowly thrusting deep into me. I can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me. The drag of his cock against the walls of my hole is making it throb with want.

"Rye!" I moan out in a mantra.

I let my head fall back against the cave wall, my nails dragging up Rye's back making him hiss. My legs feel like they're going to give out, the sensations I'm feeling overwhelming my control over my own body.

"Andy!" Rye moans, letting himself go completely.

I reach up, stroking his face. His eyes snap open, nothing but love filling his eyes as he leans in. Our lips meet in a searing kiss as I listen to the water splash around us, let alone the pounding of the waterfall. He bites down on my bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood filling both of our senses, sending my body further into my head. Soon enough we're not even kissing anymore just letting our lips rest against each other as we moan each other's names. The sounds of our moans echoing off the cave walls.

"Please Alpha," I beg.

"Come for me my Omega." He commands in his Alpha voice.

I see white, my back arching obscenely as I moan loudly.

"Good boy." Rye praises, grinding quick and deep now as he begins to swell inside me.

Rye locks into place as he leans forward, biting down on my neck. I come again, my body twitching as Rye runs his hands along my body trying to soothe me as I feel him filling me. Slowly I begin to relax, Rye kissing here and there along my shoulders, collarbone, and neck before meeting my lips in a slow kiss tender kiss. When he pulls away he leans in letting our foreheads rest against each other, his hand resting on my neck, running his thumb along my jawline.

***

*Rye's POV*

Late that night after getting dressed and eating at the beach Andy is napping beside me. Knowing we need to get back I carefully pick everything including my Omega up, making our way back to my car and to the castle. Carrying Andy bridal style into the room I carefully lay him down, stripping him of everything but his boxers before I lay him under the covers. Pulling out my phone I text my mum to have her bring Phoenix back.

"Alpha?" I hear a tired Andy mumble from the bed.

I hum in response letting him know I am not far.

"Where's my baby girl?" He slurs out from tiredness.

"Mum's bringing her back now baby boy. Just close your eyes for now." I whisper back.

A light knock on the door brings me back to reality. I open it to the most adorable little girl and my beautiful mother.

"Papa?" She whimpers sleepily, holding her arms out weakly toward me.

"Right here beautiful," I say, scenting her to keep her calm and sleepy. "Thank you so much, mum. Andy and I really needed the night out."

"Anytime you know that. I love spending time with my little Bea." My mum coos.

I roll my eyes playfully and she smacks my arm.

"Go to bed with your Omega and your daughter. Looks like you all need some rest." My mum orders.

"Yes, mum." I chuckle, pecking her cheek.

"I love you son."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Soon after I close the door I can hear my Omega shuffling around and then I hear the light sound of him making his way toward me.

"Dada?" Phoenix slurs out making me chuckle lightly.

"She's about as bad as you when it comes to being sleepy." I tease.

"Quiet you pest." Andy teases back, taking our daughter in his arms and pulls me toward the bed.

Both getting in I curl up behind my Omega, as he allows Phoenix to curl up into his chest like every night since we officially adopted her.

"I love you," Andy whispers so he doesn't wake Phoenix again.

"I love you too baby boy," I whisper back.

I watch as Andy soon slips into unconsciousness next to our sleeping daughter. Slowly but surely I fall asleep, watching the two people I love most in the world as they sleep. Life truly couldn't get any better than this.


	31. Epilouge

*Rye's POV*

"Seriously dad?" Phoenix whines, not wanting to agree to wear a dress.

"Dear god you're JUST like your father. Ryan help me here please," Andy says exasperatedly gesturing between me and Phoenix.

"Just let her wear what she wants Fovvs," I say, knowing that I'm going to be forced into something nice as well rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"SEE! Why do I have to wear a dress dad?" Phoenix exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

"Because your Uncle Sam is going to be sworn in and I want you to look nice!" Andy yells gesturing wildly with his arms and I try to hide my laughs.

"Alex will be there," I speak up, only to have Andy glare at me and Phoenix blush.

"Let's NOT go there Ryan," Andy warns me.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't "what" me! You KNOW I don't like their age difference. Let alone she is WAY too young to be dating." Andy almost begins to go on a rant but Phoenix interrupts.

"Fine! Ok? Fine! I'll wear a dress. GOD dad." Phoenix exclaims stomping away.

Both Andy and I jumping at the slam of the bathroom door.

"Fovvs." I sigh.

"Don't." He gives me a glare but I pull him in for a kiss anyway.

I feel as he melts under my touch.

"Ew!" Phoenix exclaims.

We split, laughing lightly. Nothing has really changed since we adopted her. We both take a full look at our daughter.

"Gorgeous as always." Andy praises.

"Always gorgeous." I agree.

"Dad I need help!" We hear a yell from the next room over.

"I'll get it Fovvs," I say, making my way quickly.

"Dad!" I hear another yell as I open the door.

"What is it Blade?" I ask our 16-year-old son.

"I can't get my tie to lay correctly." Blade sighs.


End file.
